Connected (Hoshi no Himitsu)
by lazura234
Summary: Suzuki Mayuri made a wish to be in the world of KHR, however this wish may be a part of her destiny. Focuses on OC and characters may be a bit OOC maybe. HibariXOC. This story is a remastered version of Star Guardian's Destiny and Cloud, Star, and the Wheels of Fate combined. Check my profile page, emergency need of fanfic writers/readers
1. Star's Beginning

**Lazura: No this not a new story just a remastered version of two of my stories combined. A few changes have been added to this story version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.**

* * *

A young girl with long ebony hair that reached to her waist wearing her usual dark blue blazer, white dress shirt, blue ribbon, and black pleaded skirt walked home. Holding her brown book bag in one hand while the other holding her cell phone. She was too busy to notice her surroundings as she answered her friend who asked, 'Mayuri-chan...don't you think it would be wonderful if us KHR fans can wound up into the world of KHR?'

Replying back Mayuri sighed inwardly stating, "I wish I could do that."

Oh how much she would regret saying that later after an hour.

Unknown to her focus a car was coming at her in full speed.

Just when she finally noticed...it was too late.

***Crrrrrassshh***

* * *

**In an unknown space...**

* * *

_Pain...the burning sensation of pain all over my body spreads rapidly as I try to open my eyes._

Mayuri struggled as she laid ontop of a blank floor assuming to be the concrete road wearing her school uniform except covered in her own blood. Within her field of vision a person wearing a black cloak stands beside her. Unfortunately she couldn't see the face very well.

"So I see that you've awakened..." The figure stated. Apparently the voice sounded masculine so Mayuri assumed it was a guy.

"W-Who are you and where am I?" She demanded in fear as the pain continued.

"I am Michael. You could say that I'm like your guardian angel or a grim reaper." The man began.

"Heh," I huffed at him, "You mean that you're here to collect my soul ain't it?"

The man began removing his hood revealing a quite young man. His pale face seemed to resemble that of a ghost yet shined a bit of color. Michael's short black hair and black eyes made it seem as if his role as a grim reaper perfect. Although Mayuri's vision wasn't clear, but the colors brought forth an image before her.

"No. Rather I've been told to give you a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to live or continue on as a wandering spirit?" He gave me a blank expression awaiting for my answer.

"Ain't it obvious," The young girl said,"Rather than wandering endlessly like a spirit, I still want to live. Everyone has a meaning in living."

Michael smirked at me, "Is that so...then put this on."

"What is that?" She asked. He was holding something small that seemed to glimmer toward her way.

"A ring...this ring is only meant for one person." My eyes widened upon hearing what he said next,"The Star Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia."

"You don't mean!"

"Yes. This ring will answer all your questions. In fact you won't be able to back down once you put this on. You will be facing something that you'll decide on your own. Suzuki Mayuri." He finished his piece then eyed me.

I smiled, "Even if it means leaving my world...I would still want to know the truth behind that ring. In fact it would be nice to see the KHR characters in real life."

"Heh. It will be harsh but it seems like you'll do just fine, kid." Michael placed the ring on my hand.

_That was when I began my new life in the world that I once admired in my previous world._

* * *

**Lazura: Please review.**


	2. Unworthy Bearer and Star's Purpose

**Lazura: Next chapter here! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR except my ocs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Michael...is it time?" The young girl questioned the man who seemed to be busying himself by chatting with someone.

"Just wait a moment, you can get your things ready for now since this will take some time to negotiate, " Michael shooed the young girl back to her room and continued chatting.

**Mi_An**: So she'll be the one to sacrifice in the end won't she?

**Lu-Air**: This was the outcome of my prediction. I hope that you have something planned before sending her down here.

**Mi_An**: Don't worry. I already have something up my sleeves.

Michael logged off after saying goodbye to his friend. He opened the drawer in his desk and picked up an accessory. It was rose accessory quite simple yet delicate in detail.

"Oji-san...I hope this works." He sighed as stared at the item.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

"This is?" Mayuri stared at the item wondering what use it will be to her.

"Just think of it as a lucky charm." Michael stated taking the accessory from her hands and placing it onto Mayuri's hair, "It will be the near end of the Ring Conflict by the time you reach there."

"Thanks for telling me and I'll see you down there!" Mayuri waved goodbye to her teacher as she stepped onto the teleporter.

"Yeah." Michael returned the girl a wave.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Aria-san and Gamma-san of the Giglio Nero Famiglia! My name Suzuki Mayuri." Mayuri bowed before the boss and the mafiaso.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too." Aria smiled warmly at the young girl.

"So you're that legendary star guardian?" Gamma was in awe at the young girl who stood before him.

"I prefer it if you called me by my name." Mayuri was still not use to her title.

"Anyway, let's hurry. You don't want to be late on your first day go school tomorrow." Aria pointed over to the black car across from them since they were in front of the Giglio Nero household.

"I'm coming!" Mayuri dragged her luggage as she followed Aria and Gamma.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

After walking from the airport taking train to get to Namimori...Mayuri had finally arrived to the house

"Wow..." Mayuri in awe, gaped as she looked at the house Michael got for them to stay at. Apparently it was the house he often stayed in whenever he was in Japan.

It was a two story house basic colors of brown and white coloring on the outside. There was a small rose garden in the entrance adding color to the scenery. As she entered the house, Mayuri noted how simple the house was.

"I expected something more classic, but I guess Michael is into a simplistic image." Mayuri thought out loud as she placed her suitcase in the room labeled under her name.

Wasn't fancy either. It seemed like a blank setting. The wall were white, strangely the carpet was blue, a single bed, maple wood colored desk, maple wood dresser, and an empty closet.

"I better set get some sleep after I finished putting my stuff away." Mayuri began placing her clothes into the closet. The bed had two sets of uniforms for Namimori Middle(winter and summer uniforms)On the desk she setted up a laptop connected to a teleporter. It was a way of communication between her, Michael, and Aria. The teleporter is only used for sending items.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

Mayuri walked to school wearing her new and improved Namimori uniform.

_I didn't expect Michael of all people to enroll in Namimori Middle School. I guess this is what I get._

"You." A certain perfect stood in my way at the gates of Namimori, "Who are you."

_So this is the infamous Hibari Kyoya...who knew all the girls around the world or at least within the KHR fandom love him._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mayuri proceeded on answering,"I'm the new transfer student. Do you know where the office is?"

Turning his back at to the girl Hibari simply replied, "Follow."

After leading me to the office, I bowed before him for his thanks.

"Thank you." All I heard was a mere 'hn' as Hibari stalked off to continue his patrol.

A lady stepped out of the office, noticing me about to open the door.

"Oh are you the transfer student?" The lady asked me.

"Yes, my name Suzuki Mayuri."

"Well you're in my class, 1-A. Follow me."

As Mayuri followed in suit while the teacher continued down the hall, she started to remember something about the classroom.

_...Wait wasn't class 1-A?_

Her thoughts were ceased by the time she arrived at the door.

"Everyone! We have a new transfer student entering our class today." The teacher signaled Mayuri to enter, "You may enter now."

_Their stares...it feels as if the pressure is crushing me._

"My name Suzuki Mayuri. It's nice to meet you all!" Bowing to the class Mayuri kept hearing small rumors about her being spread.

"She's pretty cute!" A guy whispered.

_Weird...I didn't think I was that pretty. Meh I'll ignore that._

"I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" A random girl muttered.

_No...I had a crush on someone before dying, but no. Just no._

Then one rumor sparked Mayuri's interest.

"I heard that she went up to the head perfect."

"Eh?!" A gasp was heard.

"Quiet." The teacher scolded the area spreading random rumors.

_Is Hibari really that scary? I haven't really thought of that. Well probably his bloodthirst for fighting is scary and his way of discipline is, but everything else about him...I don't see how scary he is._

"Then Suzuki-san, you can sit right next to Sasagawa." Pointing over to none other than the most popular girl of this school. While she walked over to her seat, Mayuri noticed three empty seats.

_I guess those three would be resting for now. It is indeed the Varia arc of KHR._

Taking a seat, Kyoko greeted Mayuri.

"Hello! My name Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you, Suzuki-san!"

"Nice to meet you. You can call me 'Mayu' if you want." Mayuri had no grudge against Kyoko or Haru at all. I mean sure the fandoms had a lot of haters, especially on Haru, but they seem friendly in person.

It was fun meeting Kurokawa Hana and Miura Haru, although I didn't expect the message I received from Michael by the time I returned.

A note was left dictating that Mayuri had to stop the Ninth from any predicament. Otherwise stop the Cloud Match before anything stupid happens. Beside the note was a black masquerade mask that only covered the eyes. Whilst a suit of black cover, skirt just above the knees, knee high boots, a white dress shirt, and a tie.

"What am I...a magician Michael?" Mayuri frowned at the mask.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

"Looks like I made it." Mayuri stood ontop of a tree branch near the cloud battle.

_The future Vongola Famiglia all there along with the Varia. What an amazing sight to see...and just the right time._

"HAAAH!" Tsuna was about to hit Gola Mosca until a voice cried out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Desist!"

Everyone within the area to turned over to the source.

It was none other than a young girl wearing a mask over her face.

"Why? Is there a reason to why he needs to stop?" Reborn questioned the mysterious girl.

"Would you like me to reveal what you were about to do, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The girl whipped out a steel fan, proceeding to slice open the back of the Gola Mosca. Removing a body of an old man from the robot thus causing the robot to shut down the instant the body was removed.

"Kyuudaime...are you alright?" The girl helped the man up.

Opening his eyes the Kyuudaime smiled at the girl, "So you're the legendary star guardian I've heard about...?"

The girl nodded at the man she held up, she turned over to Reborn, "I think you need to take this man somewhere safe."

"Kyuudaime!" Basil and Reborn rushed over taking the elder.

Tsuna scrambled over to Kyuudaime in shock realizing that he almost killed the Vongola Kyuudaime.

Kyuudaime turned his face to Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, come closer." Kyuudaime said softly.

Tsuna leaned closer to the Kyuudaime.

The Kyuudaime raised right hand and emitted a dying will flame near Tsuna's forehead.

However the flame suddenly became weak.

Kyuudaime replied before closing his eyes, "I'm sorry Tsunayoshi-kun, but this is as much energy I have left to tell you for now.."

"At least the Kyuudaime is safe..." Basil sighed.

"I can't believe you would do this Xanxus." The mysterious person glanced over to Xanxus who was giving the girl a scowl.

_F*ck sh*t that girl knew my plan._

"This deems you unworthy of having the star guardian!" The girl announced.

One of the Cervello stepped in, "Wait. How do we know that you are the real star guardian?"

"By this." The girl revealed to show a ring similar to the other Vongola rings except the attribute image shows a star.

"This is the genuine Star Vongola ring." The other Cervello confirmed after analyzing it.

"Just who're you? What the heck is the star guardian?!" Tsuna inquired.

She smiled at Tsunayoshi, "The star guardian is known as the everlasting shine that will lead the family to victory."

"The star guardian has an equal position as does the heir of the sky Vongola ring." The Cervello explained, "She has the right to decide whether one of you are proven to be the right heir as Vongola Decimo."

"I would like to proclaim this,"The young girl made a pledge,"My decision is that whoever wins tomorrow night's sky battle...I will follow that person as my boss by omertà."

"Hmph! That means I'll still have a chance." Xanxus smirked before leaving, the other Vaia members followed in suit.

"The sky ring battle will take place tomorrow." The two Cervello stated before leaving.

"It seems my work here is done." The girl was about to leave too, but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist just when reached the gates.

"What do you want, Hibari Kyoya?"

"It seems that you can fight." Hibari noted,"Are you strong or weak?"

"Depends. I prefer not to fight as of this moment. Release me." Mayuri glared through her mask although Hibari can feel the intent seeping out he can't see her face.

"No." Hibari revealed his tonfa, "Fight. Now."

"Tsk!" The girl brought out a smoke bomb releasing the contents by throwing it at Hibari's feet. Mayuri made a mad dash home before the smoke cleared out.

_Shooooooot! I didn't expect him of all people to ask me for a fight?!_

* * *

**Lazura: That's all for now! Please Review :)**


	3. Pill, Prize, and Saving

**Lazura: Next chapter is up now! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Mayuri laid her head on the desk table.

"What's wrong Mayu-chan?" Kyoko asked worried about her new friend.

"It's nothing!" Mayuri assured Kyoko, "I'm just tired;I didn't get much sleep yesterday!"

"Is that so?" Kyoko calmed down, "I hope that you can get some rest today!"

Mayuri sighed, "I hope so..."

_I couldn't get much sleep after that sudden event._

Mayuri's trance snapped the moment she heard someone enter the classroom.

"I made it!" A spiky brown haired boy entered the classroom shutting the sliding door behind him.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Good Morning!" Kyoko waved at Tsuna.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Tsuna answered blushing sheepishly at his beloved crush.

"I want to introduce you to the new transfer student that transferred yesterday." Kyoko lead Tsuna over to Mayuri.

"Hello, so you're Sawada Tsunayoshi-san? Kyoko-chan told me all about you." Mayuri asked.

"H-Hai," Tsuna stuttered giving a small smile he didn't know someone transferred while he was out of school. A thought came up in Tsuna's mind.

Why do I get the feeling I know girl somewhere?

"My name Suzuki Mayuri. It's nice meet you." Mayuri held her hand out gesturing Tsuna to shake, "You can call me 'Mayu' for short."

"Then call me 'Tsuna'," Tsuna shook the girl's hand giving her permission to use his nickname.

Suddenly the window near Tsuna's desk flew opened to reveal Reborn with a jet pack Leon.

"GEH! REBORN!" yelled Tsuna taking a few steps back.

"Dame-Tsuna! Meet me at the hospital later!" Reborn announced to the terrified teen.

"WHY?!" Tsuna looked as if he was about to pull his hair.

"Because I said so! Go now or I'll shoot you!" Reborn prepared his Leon gun while landing onto the rail of the window.

"HIIIIIIIIII! I'M RUNNING NOW! Bye Kyoko-chan and Mayu-san!" Tsuna dashed off.

"Bye!" Kyoko and Mayuri waved good bye to the fleeting Tsuna.

Mayuri felt a glare coming from Reborn, this turning to Hitman.

Reborn motioned his hand telling her to head to the rooftop.

Mayuri excused herself, "I just remembered I had to do something to do, I'll be right back Kyoko-chan."

"Be sure to be back in time, Mayu-chan!" Kyoko reminded Mayuri who was pacing off to the roof.

However a certain perfect spotted her heading to the rooftop.

"Hn. What is that herbivore doing?" Hibari muttered to himself.

As the perfect stalked after the transfer student, Mayuri on the other hand didn't notice him at all.

* * *

**-At the rooftop-**

* * *

Mayuri opened the door to see Reborn waiting for her, simply petting his dear partner.

Hibari went into hiding the minute Mayuri walked over to the mafiaso, however Reborn noticed Hibari lead Reborn to allow Hibari have his fight.

"Suzuki Mayuri...you are the star guardian right?" Reborn confronted the girl.

Mayuri acknowledged the hitman before her, "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd hadn't noticed."

_That transfer student is..._

Hibari smirked.

_Now this is interesting._

Hibari planned to bite the girl once the child finishes thus he continued to watch.

"Yes...I'm guessing you called either Aria-san or probably Sensei." Mayuri responded unfazed by Reborn's sudden confrontal.

"I'm guessing that your sensei told you to participate in the match today."

"If I get the message, then you will know whether I head to the match or not." Mayuri reminded him.

"I leave you in Tsuna's care." Reborn replied as he hand-glide towards the direction of the hospital.

Mayuri was about to head for the door until a tonfa was swung at her direction, taking a few steps back to avoid getting hit she turned to find Hibari staring down at her.

"You. Going to the rooftop is against the rules." Hibari stated.

"How should I know that...anyway I have no time to dwaddle with you." Mayuri scoffed resuming her previous action.

Hibari tonfa'd the door, making keeping the poor door stuck shut,"Your punishment is to fight me."

"No." Mayuri threw a smoke bomb at the perfect.

By the time it exploded she jumped off the rooftop using her fans to soften her landing as she dashed back into her classroom.

As Hibari stared down at the fleeting figure.

_I will get you one day, herbivore._

* * *

**With Mayuri at home...**

* * *

Mayuri was exhausted trying to avoid Hibari from any further contact of getting bitten to death.

_Thank goodness I got away just in time..._

Mayuri opened the door to her room to find a pill on the teleport along with a message from Michael on the computer.

**Message:**

_Mayuri,_

_Head out tonight for the sky battle...Be careful because I know that the Cervello will still put you in the battle now that you are revealed as the star guardian...use the pill I sent to you to get some of your strength back when the bracelet sends releases the poison. Eat it when the time is right and help save the other guardians from the Death Heater. Be careful...that pill won't last for long._

_-Michael_

Mayuri changed into what she wore last time, except her hair is tied up into a ponytail by a black ribbon.

She grabbed the pill, the star ring, and headed out preparing for what's to come at her.

* * *

**At the battle...**

* * *

Once the Cervello finished explaining the rules, everyone heard footsteps entering the area.

"I'm assuming that you've heard the rules by now," Mayuri stopped, "Since I'm considered a guardian...I'm also included in the battle aren't I, Cervello?"

"Yes," One of the Cervello proceeded giving Mayuri the death heater bracelet as Mayuri trades it for her ring.

"This ring won't be needed to complete the chain since the star guardian is the one deciding who is the true Vongola Decimo, "A Cervello explained.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked.

"The star guardian, is one who shines as bright as the sky...will only shine when the sky ring bearer has been found period." Mayuri recited.

"Meaning that acquiring the sky ring and other rings..." Reborn inquired.

"Yes...you acquire the star guardian as your guardian." the Cervello answered.

"But then that means!" Basil exclaimed.

"Yes...I'm also a the prize in whoever is Vongola Decimo." The girl's eyes couldn't be seen, but her mouth gave sign of a grim face.

"A prize...pffmHAHAHAHA!" laughed Xanxus.

_I seriously want to punch Xanxus right in the face now!_

In Mayuri's mind, Mayuri looked like she wanted to pound Xanxus to the ground, but that would count as changing the story in a sense.

"Oi! You guys there stay where you are!" Ryohei pointed at Mayuri, Hibari, and Chrome.

"Lemme guess...ten meter rule applies?" Mayuri spoke for Ryohei.

"Yeah! Sawada, Fight!" Ryohei yelled.

"OH!" Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera did the group circle.

* * *

**After everybody headed for their designated area...**

* * *

By the time Mayuri was in her area, she sees a stand with the ring high up on a platform.

Mayuri immediately placed the pill in her mouth.

The bracelet released the poison as Mayuri gulped down the pill.

"Now for the ring." Mayuri muttered still shaky from the pressure of the poison.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**

* * *

**_Ryohei and Lussuria's Area..._**

"W-What is this explosion!? No I don't want to die yet!" screamed Lussuria.

"Shut up...I can't muster my strength whenever I hear you whine...ngh.." Ryohei grunted.

A sound of footsteps were heard, it vanished for a bit, and resumed walking toward Ryohei.

"Ryohei-san..."

"You are...that extremely masked girl!" huffed Ryohei.

"Yeah and I got your ring."

She opened her hand to reveal the sun ring.

Mayuri helped place the ring on bracelet, making Ryohei's breathing calm down.

"I EXTREMELY THANK YOU!"

"Your welcome, and I guess I should help you too mohawk-freak..."

"MOU~ I'm not a mohawk freak~!" Lussuria cried.

* * *

**Lazura: Please Review!**


	4. Finale of the Ring Conflict

**Lazura: Now onto the last part of the Ring Conflict Arc/Varia Arc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

***KABOOM***

"What was that!?" Ryohei yelled.

"Must be Tsunayoshi-san!" Mayuri exclaimed.

_Since Ryohei is free. We can get Chrome._

"Ryohei-san!"

"What? Mask girl?"

"We need to help the others at the gym!"

"Yeah! Since you've extremely helped me get out!"

"Great!" smiled Mayuri.

* * *

**When Mayuri and Ryohei finally made it to the gymnasium...**

* * *

"Now! Ryohei-san, can you punch the whole gymnasium completely?" Mayuri pointed at the area.

"YEAH! **MAXIMUM CANON!**" yelled Ryohei as he punched the side of the gymnasium with his right hand.

The gym crumbled completely leaving only Yamamoto, Gokudera, and a non-sick Chrome.

"That blast..." Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Only one person can do that...was it..." The two turned their heads to see Ryohei along with a masked girl.

"Sorry..I just don't like to be dull." Ryohiei rested his right fist up.

"Turf-top/Sempai!" yelled Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Bu~ Ryohei-san they forgot about me~" Mayuri hugged Ryohei.

"Its extremely ok." Ryohei ruffled the girl's hair.

* * *

"I'm glad that you guys are all right.." Ryohei said.

"What do you mean ok?! There are plenty of other ways of saving people! We could have been blown away!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"Ma ma~ at least we're ok." smiled Yamamoto as he carried Chrome.

"Yeah! If it wasn't for the masked girl then I wouldn't have been able to get here in time."

"Mask Girl? I think she left already." Yamamoto pointed out.

Ryohei turned to his side finally noticing that the masked girl had left.

"Shes extremely fast too...SHE SHOULD JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Do you think this is the time to recruit someone now, Turf-top!?"

"What!? Tako-head!"

"Ma ma~"

* * *

_I got to find Tsunayoshi-san._

Mayuri thought as she limped her way towards the next wall of the building.

Mayuri soon found the area Tsuna was at with a frozen Xanxus.

_Good. Tsuna did zero point breakthrough already and now to aid him._

Mayuri tried to walk towards the area, but...

"Ngh..." Mayuri groaned.

_Must be the effects that Michael said before I descended..._

* * *

**_~Flashback~_**

* * *

_"Mayuri, there is something I need to tell you about the pills." Michael held up a bottle of pills._

_"Yes, sensei?"_

_"Once you eat it...the effects of the poison will come back for a few minutes..."_

_"Meaning..?"_

_"Meaning that during the battle you will feel the poisonous effects will go away immediately however it may result to knocking you out..."_

_"Thanks for telling me that sensei."_

_"No problem kiddo..."_

* * *

**_~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

_Shoot Mammon and Bel came before me..._

"Boss will be revived again...with these vongola rings!" Mammon announced.

All of the rings, except Mayuri's ring were lit with flames.

"Just watch and see!" Mammon floated closer to his boss.

The rings began to flare and the ice on Xanxus was melting.

Mayuri quickly limped over to Tsuna.

"Shoot...I'm late." Mayuri said as she kneeled next to Tsuna.

"You..." Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I should have finished off Mammon but...I guess I was in too much of a rush...sorry Tsunayoshi-san..." Mayuri blacked out.

Just before Mayuri had blacked out.

A familiar yell sounded the area.

"NO!"

* * *

**After Mayuri fainted...**

* * *

"NO!" Tsuna yelled as the girl fell to the ground.

However the string of the mask breaks off revealing Mayuri's sleeping face.

"S-She's...Mayu-san."

"I'll be taking whats ours...shi shi shi.." Bel used his knife to grab the sky ring while carrying the unconscious Mayuri.

"No...give Mayu-san back!" Tsuna groaned in anguish.

"Ushishishi...no way peasant, she is also an important guardian of the rings also and she belongs to the real successor."

"Good job, Bel...I'm already done here." Mammon replied.

An unfrozen Xanxus fell down to the ground muttering, "Ring...give me the ring.."

"Of course...this was meant for the kyuudaime's successor all along.." Bel answered.

"Since the beginning this was meant to be..." Mammon continued.

"S-stop...ngh..." Tsuna begged.

Soon Gokudera and the others entered.

"Jyuudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Boss!"

Their eyes widened upon seeing the scene.

Bel laid the girl down next to Xanxus readying to put the sky ring on Xanxus.

"Thank you all for the audience to see the birth of the new boss...shishishi."

Mammon placed each the corresponding vongola rings into place within the chain.

Finally Bel placed the sky ring on Xanxus's finger.

A bright light beamsbursted and there was Xanxus standing holding his hand with the ring yelling, "HAHAHA...THE POWER..THE UNENDING POWER IS OVERFLOWING!"

He grabbed the unconscious girl right near him by the hair, "NOW WHO'S NOT WORTHY, SCUM!?"

"Ngh...Mayu-san!" Tsuna could not get up.

"YOU ARE TOO LATE TRASH! HAHAHAHA-GH!" Xanxus proclaimed but the light from the ring dimmed out.

"GACK!" Xanxus slumped to the ground, Mayuri was thrown towards Tsuna, and ended up getting caught in Tsuna's arms

"Mayu-san!" Tsuna shook the girl's body to see if she regained consciousness.

"Boss!" Mammon and Bel head over to their boss.

"Ngh...what happened?" Mayuri regained her consciousness,"...ack I think my mask is off now..."

"Mayu-san!"

"Ah...you found out my identity Tsuna-kun."

Mayuri turned slowly to where Xanxus, Bel, and Mammon are.

"So...Xanxus has finally been rejected by the Vongola rings..." Mayuri huffed.

* * *

"What!?" everyone in the Watcher place yelled.

"Damn it...how did that girl know..." spatted Squalo.

Squalo's words didn't go unnoticed.

"Know what Squalo?" Dino asked him sternly.

"Fine...I'll say it only once though..." Squalo stated.

* * *

"What do you mean the rings rejected the boss?" Mammon asked angrily.

"I'm guessing you found out...that I'm not really the Kyuudaime's real child at all!" Xanxus spatted.

Everyone in the area except for Hibari and Mayuri became shocked.

"Xanxus." Tsuna sorrowfully looked at Xanxus.

"DON'T YOU DARE FEEL SORRY FOR ME TRASH!"

"Yeah like the woman said..." boomed a voice from the intercom.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto yelled in surprise.

"So you lived, shark-scum...what do you and that woman know about me... don't talk like you know me. " huffed Xanxus.

"I know!" Squalo resumed his argue.

"SO TELL ME WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!?" Xanxus screamed.

"I was conscious during that day you were frozen by the kyuudaime...after that I researched you." Squalo began.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Pathetic..." Xanxus huffed out

"T-Tsuna..." Mayuri was placed down while Tsuna faced up to Xanxus.

Tsuna replied directly at Xanxus, "The reason the kyuudaime didn't kill you...even after being betrayed...was because the kyuudaime acknowledged you more than anyone ever had."

"SHUT UP! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS THE POSITION OF BEING THE BOSS! ALL OF YOU SHOULD JUST BOW DOWN AND RESPECT ME!" yelled Xanxus.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"**Serpente Feroce Dominazione Violenta!**" yelled a voice as a huge wrecking ball is thrown at the three officers.

After the dust disappeared, a person comes out slugging a huge wrecking ball with snake patterns on it over his shoulder.

"Listen here Vongola, I didn't come here to save rather I'm just here to return a favor." said the person with spiky black hair and in a mafia suit.

"L-Lancia-san!" Tsuna cried in joy.

"Lancia...why is the strongest man of Northern Italy doing here?!" Mammon shocked as ever responded.

"Geh! He's that strong?!" Ken sweat dropped not expecting that outcome.

"It seems so." Chikusa noted.

"Then just wake me up after they surrender Tsuna!" Mayuri went to sleep on the ground.

"Wait..What?!" screamed Tsuna as Mayuri slept soundly through the sounds of bombs and illusions.

Mayuri woke up by the sound of the intercom, "Now we will announce the results of the battle...due to Xanxus's disqualification...Sawada Tsunayoshi is the winner of the sky match!"

Mayuri got up, "Now my work here for now is done."

Mayuri was about to leave, but Tsuna(with his head down) grabbed her wrist, "Mayu-san, how come you didn't tell me that you are the star guardian?"

"I'm sorry Tsuna-san...but one day I will tell you..." Mayuri forcefully took out a smoke bomb.

"Then I'll be going now! Bye!" Mayuri disappeared throwing a smoke bomb. After the smoke dispersed a beautiful white feather was left at the scene.

"Who knew she'd do that?" Reborn walked to a stunned Tsuna.

"Mayu-san surely is full of surprises..." He staring at the feather left behind.

* * *

_Fudge...I'm...so tired from that battle.._

Mayuri thought as she groggily fell asleep on her soft bed.

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapters will be daily arc episodes and finally over to Future arc. Please review!**


	5. Cake!

**Lazura: Daily arc chapters~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

Mayuri woke up from the sound of the land line phone from the downstairs.

"Ugh..." Mayuri turned her head over to the alarm clock.

_It's five am in the morning...who calls this early._ Mayuri thought for a moment,"Oh wait, Reborn does."

Mayuri groggily got up walking carefully down the stairs.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Cioassu! Mayuri." a certain squeaky voice greeted.

"What is it Reborn?" Mayuri yawned.

"At five noon, we'll be having a celebration party at Yamamoto's place! Head over there with your star ring!"

"Yes..yes...I'll be there Reborn..~hah~" Mayuri yawning again as she hung up the phone.

_Since they are celebrating I should make a cake...doing that wouldn't damage the story anyway...maybe I should also make onigiris for Chrome..._

* * *

Mayuri finished baking and packing the three cakes and a dozen set of onigiris around five pm because she went back to sleep for two hours right after receiving Reborn's call.

She started making the food till five pm.

"Good! Now to get ready!" Mayuri told herself.

She went upstairs, took a quick shower, put on a floral patterned cream colored blouse along with a dark blue skirt which reaches just above my knees, and put on brown ankle boots.

Mayuri tied her hair to a side ponytail, grabbed her fans, ring, and the packed food immediately.

As she stepped outside Mayuri rushed over to Yamamoto's place.

* * *

**At Yamamoto's**

* * *

The door to Yamamoto's place opened revealed Reborn, "Ciaossu, Mayuri! You're late."

"I know that Reborn...if you woke me up earlier I would've finished making these ***raises the bags with cake***." Mayuri explained.

"But the other three bags are?" Reborn questioned.

"There for Chrome and Hibari since they are probably not here...right?"

"Right, come in." Reborn led Mayuri to where Tsuna was.

However Mayuri noticed that both Gokudera and Shamal had passed out while walking.

"Ah! Mayuri-chan!" chirped Kyoko.

"You really came!" Haru exclaimed.

"What? You thought I wouldn't be here?" Mayuri sarcastically replied.

"Mayu-san!" Tsuna called as Mayuri turned her head away for a bit handing Tsuna the celebration cake.

"Here."

"Eh?"

"Its your congratulatory cake I made for you and the others." She murmured.

Tsuna opened the box to reveal a chocolate cake with a mini HDWM Tsuna figurine in the center along with chocolate gel saying "Congrats!".

"Y-You made this by hand?!" Tsuna was shocked.

"Yeah, try it."

Mayuri laid the cake down on the table cutting a slice for Tsuna

She tried**(TRIED)** to hand it over to Tsuna, but got snatched away by a suddenly revived Gokudera.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, I won't let this cake poison you!" Gokudera exclaimed as he takes a bite

"Ah! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna unfortunately couldn't stop Gokudera from eating it.

"Hmph!" Mayuri got mad on the fact that Gokudera thinks that her food is poisonous.

She began stomping off to where Hibari and Chrome are.

"Great...Mayu-san is mad." Tsuna turned his head to find a frozen Gokudera. "Gokudera-kun are you ok?"

"WOW! THIS CAKE IS LIKE EATING FOOD FROM THE HEAVENS!" declared Gokudera **(cue flying angels surrounding him)**

"Eh? Really?" Tsuna eyes widened.

Everybody heard Gokudera yell and took some of the chocolate cake.

"Delicious~!" everyone was in a bliss.

"Who knew Mayu-chan can make such a delicious cake!" smiled Kyoko.

"Maybe Bianchi should take her as her underling?" Reborn suggested.

"Maybe." Bianchi replied while giving it some thought.

_No...I don't think she would do that._ Tsuna thought while eating more cake.

"Gokudera-san shouldn't have yelled at Mayu-chan! I mean she made this great cake for you guys!" Haru exclaimed at Gokudera

"Tch. Don't yell at me woman...I'll tell her the next time I see her..." muttered Gokudera

"We should really thank her for making that cake though!" Yamamoto said

"Yeah..." Tsuna said in agreement

* * *

**With Mayuri...**

* * *

_Bu~ Gokudera was so mean to do that..._

Mayuri thought as she plainly stared at the other packages.

_This one is for Hibari-san...***gulp*** hope I make it out alive to deliver Chrome's._

Mayuri suddenly bumped into someone as she continued walking while looking down.

"ah...sorry..." she spots a familiar looking black boots decorated with skull as she bowed in front of the person.

Mayuri looked up to see Chrome..

"You're Chrome!"

"And you are Suzuki Mayuri-san right? Do you need anything?" Chrome asked.

"Actually I wanted to give you this." Mayuri handed Chrome the bag with cake and onigiris.

"This is?" Chrome wondering why Mayuri would give her something.

"The cake is for winning the ring battle and the onigiris are for you, Chikusa, and Ken to eat!"

"Eh?"

"Just take these and eat them, besides I heard about the way you eat plus I don't think you should eat like that!"

"But.."

"No buts! Just take these!"

"Thank you, Suzuki-san!" Chrome quietly thanked with a small smile.

"Just call me Mayu!"

* * *

**After waving goodbye to Chrome, Mayuri heads to Namimori Middle** **School...**

* * *

"I hope I make it out alive..." Mayuri gulped.

She quietly muttered a phrase causing her to float near the window of the reception room.

The window just happened to be open, so Mayuri quickly climbed inside leaving the package on the desk along with a note.

Footsteps were closing in.

_Shoot!_

Quickly jumping out of the window running straight home.

_Ah...that was close..._

* * *

**After Mayuri had left...**

* * *

Hibari opened the door to the reception room.

"Hn?"

He saw a cake along with a note on the desk.

Picking up the note it read:

_Please eat this._

_-Mayuri_

Hibari smirked at the note.

* * *

**Lazura: More chapters although Mayuri won't be singing as much, she'll probably sing during 'important' moments in this version but not now. Please Review!**


	6. Test of Courage

**Lazura: Over to the test of courage!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**At the Cemetery...**

* * *

Everyone except Tsuna came early to the cemetery, everyone wanted to do the scaring parts, and went ahead.

Though Mayuri**(stayed behind because her sensei said to protect and watch over Tsuna)** and Lambo stayed behind.

"L-Lambo-san is not afraid." Lambo frightened by his surroundings tugged Mayuri's skirt.

Mayuri sighed pulling out a grape candy from her jacket knelt next to Lambo.

"Don't worry Lambo-chan, Onee-chan is here." Mayuri said to Lambo as she ruffled Lambo's afro.

"Here..since your Tsuna-nii is such a slow-poke." Mayuri handed Lambo the candy.

"Thank you Mayu-nee!" Lambo smiled gulping the candy in one go.

Soon Mayuri heard Reborn talking to Tsuna about his partner.

_As usual Tsuna is having his fantasy day-dreams about Kyoko..._

Reborn motioned his hand for Mayuri and Lambo to come closer.

Mayuri held Lambo and walked right next to day-dreaming Tsuna.

"Tsuna! Stop day-dreaming! Your partners have been waiting." Reborn yelled at Tsuna in the ear.

Mayuri grabbed his hand.

Tsuna turned his head and said, "Eh? Mayu-san?"

"I chose to stay behind for you...along with Lambo." points to Tsuna's right leg

Lambo was held Tsuna's pants tightly.

"I'm glad that you waited for me, Mayu-san." smiled Tsuna.

"Hey, I am one of your guardians." I noted to Tsuna.

* * *

Mayuri and Tsuna later met up with Gokudera/I-pin group of scaring.

Mayuri had to grab Tsuna and Lambo from running.

"Tsuna! Lambo! Thats I-pin in a costume!"

"EH?!" the two scared character shivered in fear.

"Tch...you found out..." Gokudera spatted as he comes out from the tombstone.

I-pin got out of the costume Gokudera.

"EH?! GOKUDERA-KUN AND I-PIN?!"

Mayuri lightly smacked Tsuna in the head, "Baka! If you noticed how cold it was outside...you would have noticed that the fake Gokudera was not wearing a jacket like the real Gokudera!" **(no seriously I watched that episode again to check if I was right about this)**

* * *

Gokudera and I-pin ran off ahead after Mayuri started scolding Tsuna about his observation skills.

Mayuri and Tsuna**(Tsuna agreed to hold Lambo after Mayuri scolded him)** continued walking to see Kyoko going 'BEH' while dressed up as a Umbrella with cross-eyed eyes. Soon we see Haru in her suppose it Namahage costume yelling 'Are there any crying children?'.

_Next person to appear was Bianchi..._

"HIIIIEEEEE!" screamed Tsuna as he ran as far as he can while holding Mayuri's hand.

"GAH! TSUNA SLOW DOWN!" yelled Mayuri.

Yamamoto came out of his hiding,"Oi! Tsuna! Mayu-chan! That's the wrong way!"

"Aw~ I didn't even get to scare Tsuna-nii yet.." Fuuta said sadly

* * *

**After Tsuna and Mayuri finally stopped...**

* * *

Mayuri glanced around.

She saw a gate with a scary aura coming from it.

Mayuri deadpanned.

_Wait...this place...uh oh..._

She looked around and sees Tsuna talking with none other than Bianchi's ex-boyfriend...Romeo.

"Ah..Mayu-san! Meet Adult Lambo!" Tsuna introduced.

"T-Tsuna thats not Lambo...look at his feet.." Mayuri pointed out.

Tsuna looked down at Romeo's invisible feet...paling at the sight.

"Yare Yare...seems like I've been found out~" said Romeo smiled creepily.

""You are Romeo!" shrieked Tsuna.

"And I will be sending you two to the underworld~!" Romeo declared.

"KYA!" screamed Mayuri.

Then another figure came from the shadows appeared, "Mayu-nee! Yonug Vongola!"

Mayuri and Tsuna looked up and saw TYL Lambo ready with his ultimate move and said, "Young Vongola and Mayu-nee hold on! **ELETTRICO CORNATA!**"

"Wait Lambo! Don't!" Mayuri warned but it was too late Romeo was hit.

"It feels so good~!"

"Lambo...when my ten years self sees you...you are soooo dead." Mayuri responding with a deadly aura.

"I'm sorry Mayu-nee~!" Lambo pulling on Mayuri's arm and Tsuna's arm.

Soon another running figure came in...and it was Bianchi yelling, "GET OUT OF THE WAY TSUNA! MAYU! SEEING THAT FACE AGAIN PISSES ME OFF!"

Bianchi unleashed her weapon**(while hitting both Romeo and Lambo at the same time)**, "**POISON COOKING!**"

"Poor Lambo." Was all Mayuri had to say for the poor teen.

* * *

**Lazura: More Daily Arc chapters till the Future arc!**


	7. Cold and History Lesson Flash Back

**Lazura: Onto the next Daily arc chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs. **

* * *

Mayuri woke up feeling warm as she got up beginning to breath heavily, but when she looked at the clock**(it said 9:30)**

"Ha...I'm...Ha...late!" huffed Mayuri as she got her self ready in a rush.

Running into the school, dashing into the hallways she found Gokudera sprawled on the ground next to crater made on the floor.

Mayuri slowly walked in to see the students glaring daggers along with blaming Tsuna for something.

Mayuri then walked inside the classroom with a heated glare at the students.

"You all are very pitiful...ha...forcing Tsuna-kun to do that...ha..." Mayuri said trying to keep her composure.

Soon Tsuna noticed something wrong about Mayuri about the way she talked.

"Mayu-san..." Tsuna muttered

"Its Sawada fault that we are stuck here anyway!" yelled a student.

"Yes!" Some other students except for Kyoko and Yamamoto

"So...you all are blaming it on one person...ha... who had nothing to do with what's happening today hm?" Mayuri reinforced her words.

Mayuri turned to Tsuna appologizing, "Tsuna I'm sorry for being late...ha...but I'm already at my limit..."

When Mayuri had turned to Tsuna, her face was completely red her breathing was rigid almost.

"M-MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna exclaimed as Mayuri suddenly began to totter towards the ground.

However when Mayuri was about to fall to the ground, within a blink of an eye a man**(who looked like in his twenties)**with short black hair, wearing a black trench coat, black shades, and black slacks was carrying Mayuri bridal-style.

"Really...you are such a pain in the neck when you force yourself so much..." the man had a deep voice that the moms in the classroom were in awe.

"Ciaossu...Michael!" Reborn greeted the man still in his Reboyama outfit.

"Nice to meet you again, Reborn." Michael replied

"GEH! REBORN! YOU KNOW THIS PERSON!?" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yes...he is." Reborn tried to answer but Michael cut him off, "Mayuri's father, Suzuki Kyosuke, but in Italian I go by Michael."

"EH?!" everyone **(except Reborn)** screeched.

"Suzuki-san was half Italian?!" A girl whispered.

"B-But her looks are completely that of a Japanese." A guy continued.

Michael sent a glare at the students before returning to speak to Reborn,"Reborn, we will be going now...Mayuri pushed herself too much."

"W-Wait!"

"Hm?" Michael turned to see Kyoko.

"Can I visit Mayu-san later?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah. Reborn...will you tell her the way to our house...I'm in a hurry."

"Yeah...you can leave it to me." Reborn replied

"Then I'll be going now..." Michael said as bright light flashed within the classroom.

What was left in place of Michael and Mayuri a pure white feather...

* * *

**After finishing what happened at class...**

* * *

Tsuna, Kyoko, and Yamamoto follow Reborn to where Mayuri lived. **(Gokudera is still recovering from seeing Bianchi and the bomb hit from Reborn)**

"Were here." Reborn stopped heading to knock at the door.

"Good Afternoon, minna-san." Michael greeted the teens.

"Good Afternoon," replied Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Kyoko

Kyoko asked immediately, " Is Mayu-chan ok?"

"Yeah...right now shes resting right now, but you can wait until she wakes up...***BOOM***...ah she's awake now." Michael mumbled the last few words.

"W-What was that sound?!" Tsuna panicked.

"Oh...I think you guys should go home now... I don't think Mayuri wants you guys to see her when shes awake...so bye." Michael closed the door.

"Uh...what just happened?" Tsuna wondered

"Ma Ma~ at least we know shes fine!" smiled Yamamoto

"Right!" Kyoko agreed.

* * *

**After Tsuna had left and inside Mayuri's house...**

* * *

"M.I.C.H.A.E.L~! Since when did you put bombs in my room?!" Mayuri screamed as she threw punches at Michael

"Ah...because I had...to tell you...something..." Michael dodging all of her hits.

Mayuri stopped punching and looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Remember how Tsuna and his friends go into the future."

"Yeah...why?"

"You will be heading there also but you must prevent some of the unfortunate events that will happen later. Except Yuni's sacrifice. You know what to do when that happens. If you end up following what you decided from before you came here rather than letting them sacrifice themselves."

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

_"You see Serena is your ancestor, who happened to come from the world you used to live in." Michael explained._

_"But. Where does the star flames come in?" Mayuri questioned._

_"You see when Serena passed over to the other world a flame was already placed inside her body." _

_"What do you mean?" _

_"Maybe one day someone will explain it to you, as of now I can't say anything Mayuri." Michael continued his history lesson,__"Anyway when Daemon sought his plan, Serena and Giotto saw through it. However Serena was the one who headed to Cozart before the guardians made it. Using her star flames to protect Cozart's family. By the time the Guardians made it over there Serena was found pale lying peacefully on the ground smiling. It was said that Serena had a box of items holding precious memories that she had of her time there. Apparently that's what held everything about her, but first generation Vongola Famiglia hid it somewhere where no one could find out more about her. The only thing left in her guardian's care was Serena's rose choker and the Star Vongola ring."_

_"Michael...if Serena was somehow able to use her flames to change something. Is it possible that I can do the same?"_

_"What are you suggesting?" Michael's eyed the girl before him._

_"I'm suggesting that I won't let Yuni and Gamma sacrifice themselves! I'll do the same as my ancestor, Serena...no. Kondo Nadeshiko did!"_

* * *

**End of Flashback...**

* * *

"You better be careful out there." Michael reminded Mayuri.

"I'll see to it sensei!" Mayuri energy filled her up.

* * *

**Lazura: Small explanation on what happened to Serena however some of you should be able to understand what happened. Anyway continuing on to more daily arc chapters.**

**Please Review.**


	8. Last Meeting, Unexplained Feelings

**Lazura: Last Daily Arc Chapter before Future Arc! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**At Mayuri's house...**

* * *

Mayuri sputtered out her water after hearing what Michael told her, "W-What did you just say?"

"Aria asked if you wanted to go see her...apparently she had some business in Japan at the moment." Michael explained, "Right now she's free and is waiting for you now."

"I'm getting ready!" Mayuri rushed over to her room to get ready.

Michael sighed to himself remembering what Aria asked of him.

* * *

**Flash Back...**

* * *

_**Mi_An: **So wait you want to see Mayuri once more before she goes to the future?_

**_Lu-Air:_**_ Yes. _

**_Mi_An: _**_Does this have anything to do with her meeting Yuni? _

**_Lu-Air:_**_ No. I respect her decision on seeing my daughter and thank her for giving the future Yuni a chance to continue her life in the future. _

**_Mi_An:_**_ Then why? _

**_Lu-Air: _**_I want her to send a message to the future Gamma. _

* * *

**End of Flash Back...**

* * *

"I'll be going now!" Mayuri left the house holding the directions to Aria's place.

Staring at her map, Mayuri wondered.

_I wonder why Aria-san wanted to see me? _

After walking over to where Aria's place**(if you guys remember the place where Yuni and the rest stayed at for the Curse of the Rainbow Arc)**...

"Mayuri-chan! Welcome!" Aria pulled Mayuri into a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Aria-san!" Mayuri returned the hug, "Where's Gamma?"

"Oh he went to go do something for me at the moment." Aria lead me over to a table on a patio, "Now, how about telling me on how you've been doing so far?"

"Well...it's very tiring." Mayuri began, "Helping Vongola Decimo get his grades up, getting chased around by a blood thirsty perfect, making sure the youngest guardian doesn't get hurt, making sure the mist guardian eats, and a bunch more."

"It seems that you've been quite busy lately, hrm?"

"Yup."

"So...do you have someone you like?" Aria smiled sweetly at the young girl sitting across from her.

Mayuri's face flushed, "N-No..."

"Are you really sure?" Mayuri nodded in response.

_I mean it is true that all(well most of them) of the Reborn! guy characters are hot, however as of now I don't think any of them has caught my attention. For now._

"How about that perfect that you've mentioned?"

"No! No way is that ever going to ever happen! I mean he is cool and all, but no way is that ever going to happen!" Mayuri flat out rejected the idea.

Aria continued to smile, "If you say so."

Suddenly Mayuri's cellphone rings.

***ping ping***

"Hold on a second Aria-san..." Mayuri answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Ciaossu Mayuri!" Reborn sounded from the other end.

"Do you need something Reborn?"

"Today there's a special party for Tsuna's mom, would you like to come over?" Reborn asked.

"Uh...hold on a second," Mayuri covered the phone to speak to Aria, "Aria-san, I don't mean to stop our meeting but..."

"It's alright." Aria reminded the girl, "Just be sure to video chat me later. I need to ask a favor of you."

"Alright, Thank you Aria-san!" Mayuri rushed off.

* * *

**At Tsuna's house...**

* * *

"I-I'm here!" Mayuri entered to find everyone ready to go out?

"Eh? Where is everyone going?" Mayuri asked Reborn.

"I heard from Michael that you can sing, why don't you sing for Tsuna's mama?" Reborn's eyes glinted.

"Sing..." Mayuri's face paled.

_I knew I shouldn't have told him that! That sadist sensei of mine is in league with Reborn!_

"Won't you sing for me, I heard from Reborn you have a lovely voice." Tsuna's mom holds Mayuri's hands.

"O-Okay..." Unfortunately Mayuri could not resist the request from Sawada Nana.

* * *

**At an abandoned rock concert area...**

* * *

"Tsuna..." Mayuri turned over to the stunned teen, "How in the world did Reborn find this place?"

"I have no clue." Tsuna responded.

Reborn dragged Mayuri over to the center of the stage.

"Now, give yout your song Mayuri." Reborn handed Mayuri a Leon mike, before she began...

"Take a deep breath...and let it out, "Mayuri breathed as she sung to her hearts content.

* * *

_**Innocence **_

_**From Sword Art Online English Adaption by Amanda Lee**_

* * *

_The feelings I kept deep inside _

_Are now screaming at the top of their lungs_  
_Trying to voice our now infinite vow _

_I've wandered all my life, relying on a whim_  
_And that has led me astray_  
_Light has become my foe, defying everything _  
_While my future fades away_

**Other than the group of people within the area. **

**A certain person entered the area hidden in the shadows. **

**"Hn."**

_Tonight the moon invites me to the night sky _  
_But my lips hesitate to voice a reply _  
_But even so I'm screaming from the depths of my heart _

_The feelings I kept deep inside _  
_Are now screaming at the top of their lungs_  
_Trying to voice our now infinite vow _

_My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more_  
_My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all_

_And when tomorrow reaches out once again _  
_I'll hear its beckoning call _

_I'll listen to my heart whenever I'm in doubt _  
_Since it's never skipped a beat_  
_While searching for our dreams, I'll never miss a step _  
_Because you're guiding my feet _

_Tonight the light that's shining in the night sky _  
_Fills me with pain because I know I can't fly _  
_But even so I'm still yearning from the depths of my heart _

_The world that was so dark around me has been transformed _  
_By pure blinding light_  
_Always and forever shining on me_

**Mayuri blinked noticing the person standing within the darkness. **

**However she couldn't get a clear view.**

_You need a dreamer's heart in order to _  
_Find the sky that's waiting for you_  
_And when the doubt inside is fading away _  
_The sky will open for you _

_Inside my heart and memory you linger _  
_I'll never let this chance slip through my fingers_  
_You give me strength so if I feel I can't break through _  
_I'll think of you _

_If somehow light becomes your foe _  
_And you're once again immersed in the dark _  
_Know that the love in your heart knows the way_

**"I wonder if 'he' entered the area?" Reborn muttered to himself while smirking taking a glance at the singing figure. **

_The feelings I kept deep inside _  
_Will call destiny to open the skies _  
_And as the heavens call out I know I'll find _  
_The path that leads me to you _

_The feelings I kept deep inside _  
_Are now screaming at the top of their lungs_  
_Trying to voice our now infinite vow _

_My strength has brought me this far but if I only had a little bit more_  
_My aim would be an endless blue sky bound by no limitations at all_

_And when tomorrow reaches out once again _  
_I'll hear its beckoning call _

* * *

By the time Mayuri finished a sudden gush of applause entered the area.

"Thank you very much for the song," Nana walked up on stage to thank the young girl.

"Your welcome!"

* * *

Mayuri waited for everyone to head back home, thus heading over to the person standing in the darkness.

"So what're you doing here? Hibari Kyoya?" Mayuri eyed the person stepping out of the shadows.

"The akanbo called me."

"Reborn..." Mayuri bit her lip sighing inwardly.

_Still in league with the sadist baby. _

"Is this all?" Mayuri stared at the perfect, "I won't be able to give you a fight since I don't have my weapons."

"I wasn't here for that at all."

Did her ears deceive her...or was Hibari actually here for something else?

"What do you mean?" Mayuri stepped back a little.

"Close your eyes...omnivore."

"SINCE WHEN DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME-!"

"Did you not hear me, Suzuki Mayuri." Hibari lifted a tonfa from his jacket,"Or do you want to be bitten to death."

"Fine." Mayuri pouted closing her eyes not even knowing what's about to come.

_I don't even remember him calling me that. The first thing I hear from him from school was saying his usual 'kamiko-'_

Her mind went blank, something warm was against her lips.

By the time the kiss ended, Mayuri opened her eyes to find Hibari smirking. Leaning over to Mayuri's ear, "I've changed my mind...You're now mine, Suzuki Mayuri."

_S-Since when...did Hibari began to like me?!_

* * *

**Over to Mayuri speaking to Aria over Video chat... **

* * *

"Oh so that's what Reborn asked you to do!" Aria had learned from Mayuri about what happened after leaving

Mayuri's face still seemed a bit flustered after what happened earlier.

_I don't get it. Why Hibari? How in the world? I have no clue on how I got his attention since these past few weeks. All I received was the 'kamikorosu' warnings whenever I was around with Tsuna and the gang along with being tardy to school sometime. _

Aria snapped Mayuri back to reality, "Hello? Mayuri, you still there?"

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! Aria-san!" Mayuri apologized to the lady on her screen.

"It's alright!" Aria noted the nervousness in Mayuri's voice, "Was it a boy?"

"N-No!" Mayuri went into denial.

"I see...I won't ask anymore." Aria's changed the subject,"However I want you to relay a message for me."

"Message? For who?"

"The future Gamma."

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter is...dun dun dun! THE START OF THE FUTURE ARC! XD **

**A special thanks to ilovefonandalaude on the song for Mayuri! :) The song was beautiful. **

**Search this on Youtube for the fandub song- ENGLISH "INNOCENCE" Sword Art Online (AmaLee)**

**Please Review!**


	9. Blast to the Future!

**Lazura: Please check out my profile page, we all need to pitch in to help.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

_**Small Extra: **__**10 years into the future...**_

* * *

_A woman with black hair that reaches to her shoulder blades, wearing a white dress shirt with a neck-tie, black skirt, and black boots walked into her room of the base._

_The woman sighed as she stares at a picture of herself and her...boyfriend/fiance at the desk. She began to write two notes._

_After she finished writing, the woman folded the two notes placed them on the desk with her two boxes._

_She laid on her bed eagerly waiting for her past self..._

_"Aria-san, don't worry...my past self will keep our promise." Opening her eyes again to look at the ceiling, "Even if she is willing to sacrifice herself."_

* * *

**Actual Chapter:****10 years to the present time...**

* * *

Mayuri prepared her weapon belt holding both of her fans.

Tied her hair up with the rose pin, and slid on the star vongola ring. Wore the same outfit she wore when she first met Tsuna and the others, but without the mask.

"Have a nice trip to the future, Mayuri." Michael said as he placed a shoulder on Mayuri.

"Yeah...sensei." Mayuri replied

Michael snapped his fingers and the TYL bazooka appeared in the room...then Mayuri jumped inside the bazooka.

* * *

***KABOOM***

* * *

**10 years into the future...**

Mayuri found herself on a bunk bed. Getting up from the bed, she scanned the whole room.

_So this is what the Vongola Base looks like..._

Mayuri noticed that there was something on the desk. There were two notes, two boxes, and a mammon chain.

"What is this?" Mayuri muttered to herself.

_**(actually said on the front cover of the note)**_

_Note #1:_

_Dear my past self,_

_I know that this is hard to believe but remember to follow what Michael-sensei had said about preventing some disasters in the story. Especially about Chrome...Shes the one thats going to need you the most for now._

'Hmm...my future self really wanted me to remember this...' Mayuri thought.

_Next, when you meet up with Irie Shoichi-kun...make sure you help him explain_ _clearly...CLEARLY!_

'Yeesh...was I really that specific?'

_The two boxes in front of you...are the box weapons you will use...don't use until Shoichi reveals all the vongola boxes._

_Indeed the story is following the manga now...also nobody knows that you are here so wait until they come back with Kyoko. You can meet up with Reborn for now and don't worry I discussed a few things with him about your situation! Training starts after you save Chrome._

'Ahh...Imma guessing that my ten years later self figured I'd ask if the story is following which plot.' Mayuri thought as she looked at the boxes.

One had a tiny star decor on a blue box whilst the other box was white having the vongola mark.

_Michael is not dead, but I haven't been in contact with him for a long time... however right now I want you to focus your resolve...remember what our sensei had taught us on._

_From,_

_Your TYL self_

Mayuri placed the note down on the surface of the desk. Focusing her resolution to the ring.

'My resolve...is to protect and support everyone!'

Then a medium sized white flame appeared on the star ring.

"I-I did it!" Mayuri cheered for herself,"Now to look at the other note."

Mayuri picked up the second note, reads it, and her face darkened by the time she finished it.

_N-No way...I'M ENGAGED TO HIBARI KYOYA?! THIS DAY CAN'T GET ANY WORSE._

The note fell down to the ground revealing a picture of TYL Mayuri hugging and smiling at the...AND I MEAN THE TYL EX-DISCIPLINARY HEAD... Hibari Kyoya who was smiling back at her.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Mayuri, now wearing a white tank top, black shorts, and the vongola star ring covered by a mammon chain, met with Reborn in the kitchen.

"Ciaossu! Mayuri!"

"So...Reborn, did Tsuna and the other left already to find Kyoko and Haru?"

"Yeah...sorry for making you stay shut in your room for a while. I already told Lal Mirch and Gianni about you being here already."

"Thanks Reborn."

"No problem, now can you make me an espresso.."

"Yeah since those guys will be taking a while, by the way tell Gianni to check the pipes before Tsuna and co. head back." Mayuri replied as she looked for some coffee beans in the cabinets.

Before Reborn headed to a seat,"By the way congratulations on getting engaged to Hibari!"

Mayuri deadpanned, "Don't remind me..."

* * *

**By the time they came back...**

* * *

Mayuri was sipping tea as Reborn drank his espresso by the time Yamamoto, Lambo, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru came into the room.

"Mayu-chan and Reborn-chan/kid!" exclaimed Kyoko, Haru, and Yamamoto

"Mayu-nee!" exclaimed the two kids.

"Yo! Everyone! But Reborn is going to have a talk with you guys so I'm going to head to the kitchen to get started." Mayrui said as she left through the doors.

* * *

Mayuri was already done with the rice by the time Haru and Kyoko had the spirit to not give up.

"Mayu-chan is there anything you need help on?" Haru and Kyoko asked

"Well you guys can start the curry while I go check on Tsuna-kun."

"Don't worry you can leave it to us!" Haru and Kyoko said

"Yeah, I'm leaving it to you guys!" Mayuri replied as she headed to Tsuna.

* * *

Mayuri was listening to Gokudera and Tsuna talk. She barged into the room yelling, "I'M HERE TOO YA KNOW!"

"EH?! MAYU-SAN!?" exclaimed Tsuna

"Suzuki-san!" Gokudera eyes widened

"Did you guys forget that I'm also a guardian?!" Mayuri looked down while her evil intent started leaking out of her.

"Wait...if Mayu-san is here...then!" Tsuna pondered

"Yeah! You can leave the safety of Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, I-pin, and Lambo with me in case if anything happens. By the way Reborn wanted me to tell you guys that Bianchi and Fuuta are coming back soon from their information gathering."

"A-Aneki is!"

"Fuuta also!"

"Tsuna. I know you don't want Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, and Lambo here, but there is a reason why they were blasted here."

"What do mean Mayu-san..."

Mayuri bit her lip, her eyes seemed in pain as she responded, "Read TYL Gokudera-san's letter and that will explain everything! Now I need to go to see if Kyoko and Haru didn't burn the curry."

Mayuri dashed out of the room as soon as Reborn and Yamamoto came in.

"Don't ask Mayuri anymore questions! She came here the same day as I did before you guys did..." Reborn said while hiding his face in his fedora

"Eh?" the three guys in the room said in wonderment

"**-sigh-** just don't ask her anymore. Shes already worried sick about her sensei."

The three guy's eyes widened in shock about what Reborn had said.

* * *

Mayuri came into the kitchen seeing that Kyoko and Haru finished the curry. Right now they have served some to I-pin and Lambo.

"Um...Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan I have something to tell you guys."

"What is it Mayu-chan?"

"Ano ne...***whisper, whisper***" Mayuri muttered into their ears

"HAHI!?/EH?!..." Haru and Kyoko almost went into shock nearly blurting out what Mayuri just said, but Mayuri shushed them from saying it.

"Don't say it out loud! I don't want anybody else to find out about what I saw before you guys!"

"So that means..."

"Yup..."

"YOU'RE DATING THAT DANGEROUS MAN!?" Haru screeched.

_She really has a bad impression on Hibari._

"Oi! Haru! Didn't I tell you not to yell that out loud?!"

"Hahi! Sorry..."

"Well Mayu-chan, we will support you!" Kyoko replied

"Thanks Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan!"

* * *

Mayuri just continued to make candy desserts for Lambo and I-pin.

Lambo and I-pin fell asleep right after they ate.

Kyoko and Haru are drinking a special blend of tea that Mayuri had made.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were begging Lal for tutoring.

Reborn somewhat convinced Lal to train them, and she finally agreed, "Listen! I'll beat the common knowledge of combat and skills into your heads!"

She turned to Mayuri and said, "Don't worry. You will still be training, but in a different place by yourself...will you be ok?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about my training and focus on theirs...I already know what I need to do." Mayuri replied

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto turned over to Mayuri staring at her.

"Quit staring at me! I already started my training ahead of you guys when we were in the past!"

"Then that means!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yeah...she already lit her ring faster than you guys did during those training days with Michael." Reborn stated.

"Woah..." Yamamoto and Gokudera were speechless.

Mayuri started off to her training room, "If you need me I will be in my designated training room."

Kyoko and Haru had no idea what they were all talking about.

* * *

As Lal Mirch explained to them about the flames and box types...

She reviewed over the flames, "Sky attribute can open all seven attribute main boxes, except the star attribute box."

"Eh? Then you mean nobody can open the star box except a star flame user?"

"Yeah, but the star flames are even more rare than the sky attribute...so far only Mayuri and her sensei are the ones with star flames."

"Y-You mean that Micahel-san?!" An image of Michael going 'Hi...bye' floated in their minds.

"But reports of another star flame user have been reported, however it is not confirmed."

"I see..."

"Don't worry about Mayuri...later on she will reveal the star flames ability." Reborn stated

"Y-You are right Reborn...she did tell us to focus."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

* * *

Mayuri spotted Kyoko leaving the base.

"And where do you think you are going?" Mayuri asked

"Um..." Kyoko muttered

With a sigh Mayuri then responded

"Kyoko-chan, let me go with you."

"Eh?"

"Its dangerous if you go out alone...I'll leave a message for Reborn and the others."

"Thank-you...Mayu-chan." Kyoko smiled.

* * *

Reborn had gotten a note...

_So she'll be watching Kyoko...and going off to face the Millefiore on her own...I better send Yamamoto and Gokudera._ Rebron thought

* * *

Mayuri took Kyoko to Hana-chan's house and left with a bag of clothes along with a few clues about the future.

She lead Kyoko back to the other secret entrance**(the soda machine)** to the base , "Kyoko...I'm going out for a bit. Tell Tsuna that Yamamoto and Gokudera should not get involved with what I do ok?"

"Yeah! I have to return the favor, right?"

"Thanks!" Mayuri said as she hurriedly head to towards the shrine.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! Where have you been?!" asked Tsuna and Haru

"Gomen, Tsuna-kun. But Mayu-chan helped me and said she was going to the shrine."

"The shrine?!" Tsuna realized.

* * *

Within the forest of the shrine, Mayuri calmly said, "Gamma, I know you are there! Come out from hiding!"

Gamma came flying down, "You..."

"You didn't forget the other important girl within your boss's life can you, Gamma?" Secretly Mayuri covered the two with star flames.

"Kuh..." Gamma gritted his teeth

"I have a message from Aria-san of the past."

"What?!"

Mayuri whispered into his ear, "Yuni-sama is all right. Her soul is somewhere else resting, but you have to fight friends of mine later. Also when its time for our fight with Byakuran I want you to evacuate the rest of the Gilgio Nero out of Millefiore that way by the time Yuni-sama comes back she won't worry about you guys."

"The princess is all right..."Gamma said as he began to fly off, "I'll do your favor and keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks Gamma." Mayuri releasing the star flames surrounding them

"I'm just glad that I heard some good news in a while." Gamma kicked up his flames flying somewhere.

Suddenly Yamamoto and Gokudera came out of hiding from the trees.

"Oi...why do you know Gamma." Gokudera scowled

"He was a friend of mine and Michael, anyway lets meet up with Hibari-san."

**As if on cue...TYL Hibari was there with TYL Kusakabe Tetsuya.**

"Hn."

"GEH?! Since when did get here so fast?!" Gokudera said

"Ahahaha~ Nice to see you again Hibari!"

Hibari glared at Mayuri.

Mayuri froze, immediatelt going into hiding behind Kusakabe after receiving an eagle stare from Hibari.

"M-Mayuri-san...are you ok?"

"No...just make sure Hibari-san is no where near me at all."

Now one thought went through Kusakabe's mind

_She found out that she's engaged to Kyo-san didn't she..._

* * *

**Lazura: SOPA alert! SOPA alert! **

**WE NEED YOUR HELP! (does the Bugs Bunny impression from Space Jam but automatically fails)**

**But seriously, this involves not just me but other people who do fanfics and fan art in America. **

**Please Review!**


	10. TYL Hibari, Chrome, TYL Ryohei

**Lazura: There will be a scene in here that references to Chapter 24 of SGD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Mayuri stood her ground in hiding behind Kusakabe the whole time.

Hibari ordered Kusakabe, "Move."

"Y-yes Kyo-san!" Kusakabe reacted back.

Mayuri made a quick step trying to run off again, however she ended up being scooped up by the ex-perfect.

"Let me go!" Mayuri thrashed about childishly.

"No." Hibari flatly responded as he continued carrying her towards the other secret base of the Namimori shrine.

"SAVE ME KUSAKABE-SAN! YAMAMOTO-KUN! GOKUDERA-KUN!" screamed Mayuri flailing her arms

"Eh...I have some buisness with Sawada-san..." Kusakabe said

"I got to report to juudaime and Reborn-san also."

"Ahahah~!" Yamamoto just laughed

Mayuri screeched, "You traitors!"

Hibari soon resumed carrying Mayuri into the base.

"NOOOOOOO~! LET ME GO~!" Mayuri's scream reached into the Vongola Base.

_We wish you luck with him._

The trio wished the girl good luck with the demon.

* * *

Hibari laid her down in one of the Japanese rooms of Hibari's base.

Mayuri pouted at him.

"What?" Hibari answered.

"...why did you do that." Mayuri muttered with her face looking away from Hibari's gaze.

"Why did I do what? Omnivore?"

"You even still call me omnivore even ten years later." Mayuri still wondered how in the world he started calling her that.

"Suzuki Mayuri stop avoiding my question."

Mayuri refused to look directly at Hibari no matter what.

Hibari was finally got on his last nerve. Grabbing both her arms, Mayuri was pinned down to the floor.

"Ngh! GET OFF ME!"

"No...not until you tell me why you are avoiding me."

Mayuri didn't reply back, thinking that Hibari would let go of her soon. She didn't expect Hibari's next action. Releasing his grip on her arms he instead pulled Mayuri into a hug.

Muttering in her ear, "Beware of the Millifiore Boss."

Mayuri's eyes widened in shock, not just because of the hug but also Hibari's warning.

"You've been mine from the start, and I won't let him have you."

_What does he mean by that? Did my TYL self got involved into something with Byakuran?_

After stopping the hug, Hibari gazed at the star guardian one last time before heading off to who knows where.

"...What happened to the 'me' of this time?" Mayuri pressed a hand against her forehead. She wasn't expecting too many surprises.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

She entered into the kitchen to see Bianchi, Kyoko, and Haru hugging together...she didn't want to ruin the moment so Mayuri tried to walk back out.

However Bianchi pulled her into a hug also, "Mayu! I'm so happy for you!"

"Don't tell me...you heard about my..."

"Yup!"

"Argh..."

Fuuta sweat dropped at the scene as Mayuri was being crushed by Bianchi.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

Mayuri again spotted somebody trying to leave the base, but this time it was Haru.

"Haru-chan~ Where do you think you are going?"

"Mayu-chan, I'm sorry but I-pin is really sick!"

Mayuri sighed, "Haru-chan...you should have told me that."

"Hahi?"

"I learned how to make medicine from my sensei, now lets head to the kitchen!"

"Y-Yes!"

**Few minutes later I-pin was moving better as usual.**

"Thank-you! Mayu-nee!"

"It was nothing."

"I'm sorry...Mayu-chan..." Haru began to tear up and hugged Mayuri

"Its ok, you were doing this for I-pin anyway." Mayuri replied patting Haru's head

Mayuri got up to tell Reborn where she will be going.

"Mayu-chan?!" Haru exclaimed

"Don't worry I will back immediately." Mayuri said as she headed out the door.

* * *

Reborn told Mayuri that they were starting individual training and asked if Mayuri wanted to come see.

"I'll head down there after I make some popcorn."

"Okay. See you down there."

"Yeah."

**After Mayuri had finished making popcorn...**

Mayuri saw that Tsuna had already acquired the vongola ring version of the gloves and is fighting Hibari.

'Drat. I wanted to see the scene where he got trapped by the hedgehog.'

"Lambo, Fuuta, do you want any popcorn?" handed a bowl of popcorn to Lambo and Fuuta

"M-Mayu-nee how come you aren't surprised by this..."

"Hmmm~ I wonder~?" Mayuri did a fake Byakuran accent

Fuuta sweat dropped at her response.

Hibird flew over to her head.

"Ah..Hibird do you want some sunflower seeds?"

After Hibari finished his fight with Tsuna he walked over to Mayuri.

"You." Hibari glared

"NO! BLEH!" Mayuri said running off yet again.

However Hibird flew to Reborn leaving a small note from Mayuri in his hand.

The note that was sent to Reborn was about Mayuri heading to Kokuyo Land to meet up with Chrome and Ryohei.

* * *

Mayuri had found Chrome before Glo Xinia.

"Suzuki-san!?" Chorme exclaimed

"I'm sorry Chrome, but get your trident ready!"

"Why?"

"Because that pervert hiding behind the scenes won't stop staring at us!" Mayuri jabbed her thumb at the back to a shadowed figure that came out to be Glo Xinia.

"Hm~ So that's the legendary star guardian for you."

"Chrome, please focus your resolve into a flame as I take cover for you! Now pervert, time for you to have a taste of star flames." Mayuri readied her fans up charging at Glo Xinia.

"Ho~" Glo Xinia had unleashed his Guffo di Pioggia.

Mayuri and Glo Xinia continued fighting, but the rain owl just floated there in front of Chrome.

"Eh? Mukuro-sama..."

The owl quickly change into a mist flame owl and its eyes became a familiar mismatched blue and red eyes.

"Chrome...you have to defeat the man...with that vongola ring...I will bestow the power the mist ring to you...Now Chrome!" the voice boomed within Chrome's head

"Yes! Mukuro-sama!"

Chrome summoned illusions of a younger Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa.

"Chrome! You did it! Now I can use this!" Mayuri thus took out the star decorated box.

"That Box!" Glo Xinia screeched in shock.

_Unfortunately no one knew the star guardian had a box weapon except for a few people that went against her. _

Glo Xinia remembered when he looked over her profile.

"Labu!" Mayuri called out as a dove came out of the box.

"kuuuu~!" the star dove began to flash around Mayuri

Mayuri soon vanished completely and Glo Xinia kept getting hit by something(which was Mayuri),

"I got it!" Mayuri said

Mayuri went back and gave the box to Chrome.

"Chrome you know what to do..."

"Yes! Suzuki-san!"

Mayuri helped Chrome keep her balance.

"You did well Chrome!"

"Thank-you Suzuki-san..."

"Oi!" yelled a familiar loud person

"Ryohei-san!" Mayuri exclaimed as she gave Chrome a piggy-back ride.

"Sorry...Mayuri...I was late..."

"No...you just came right on time!

* * *

"He's returned from Italy..." Gianni began stating until Mayrui, Ryohei, and Chrome walked in.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Has arrived!" Ryohei announced.

"M-Mayu-san! Chrome! And Onii-san!?" Tsuna exclaimed with shock

"Heh...I went ahead of you guys and went to save Chrome that way you didn't have to worry about her...good thing Labu was there to completely knock that pervert out."

"Eh? You mean you used your box weapon!?" Gokudera sputtered

"Yeah...she is above you guys...you didn't know."

A flash of light went through the room and when the light vanished a dove was flapping in the light's place.

"Thats!?" everyone **(except Chrome, Ryohei, and Reborn)**yell

"Thats stelle colomba or star dove...its ability is to be able to let the star user become invisible."

"So that's one of the box weapons for star attribute..." Lal said in amazement

* * *

Kyoko was really happy to see her big brother again.

The owl, that was Mukuro, was asleep and Mayuri asked Kusakabe the put the owl in in a mist box weapon since its now Chrome's.

Mayuri helped introduce Chrome to Kyoko and Haru. They all started making dinner as the guys continued training

"Chrome? Are your organs ok?" Mayuri asked as she slid some garlic into the frying pan.

"Yeah, Mukuro-sama helped me regain my organs...I can still fight." Chrome said while helping cut a radish

"Please tell me that you ate something before coming to the future."

"Yes...I had eaten some of the food you gave me from before as always."

"That's good Chrome, but please don't make Tsuna-kun worry...I mean he still considers you and Mukuro as his mist guardian."

"If that is what Suzuki-san wants...I will." Chrome stopped chopping to face Mayuri

"Oh no, I meant as a favor from a friend."

"Eh?"

"I said that you are my friend right, Chrome?" Mayuri reminded her.

Chrome's one violet eye began to tear up hugging Mayuri.

"Thank-you, Suzuki-san!"

"You can just call me Mayu." Mayuri returning the hug, all of a sudden a burnt smell entered, "Oh shoot! The garlic!"

Chrome giggled as she watch Mayuri making a fuss on messing up.

* * *

Mayuri looked through Chrome's bag and smashed the tracker Glo Xinia had put during the fight. However Irie still had the where abouts of Glo Xinia's tracker.

Ryohei-san explained that in five days they are planning to attack the Melone base.

Mayuri stood on her guard making sure Lambo and I-pin did not leave the kitchen without Fuuta by making Lambo some grape candy

Ryohei asked Mayuri, "Yo! Mayuri you want to come with me to Hibari's place?"

"No." Mayuri flatly replied not wanting to see him again.

Ryohei then grabbed Mayuri carrying her piggy-back style to Hibari's base.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN RYOHEI! I DON'T WANT TO MEET THAT BEAST!"

"But he extremely is your soon to be husband..."

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT I'M NOT ADMITTING THAT!"

"Admitting what omnivore?"

"Geh!"

Ryohei had dragged her inside where Hibari was having tea.

Mayuri rummaged through her pockets and realized.

_AW FUDGE I DON'T HAVE MY WEAPONS WITH ME?!_

"Well...I'll be going now! Excuse me!" Mayuri tried to run out to the Vongola Base but she was swooped up by Hibari dragged into yet another japanese room in the base.

"NOOOOOO~! RYOHEI-SAN YOU BETRAYED ME!"

* * *

Hibari again pinned her down completely so she won't run away again.

"I am not going to say anything to you...I am going to keep my mouth shut!" Mayuri said biting down her mouth.

"Hn..." Hibari leaned into her face letting his forehead rest against hers making Mayuri fluster.

"Nah...mmph!" once Mayuri had finally opened her mouth, letting Hibari used this chance to pull her into a kiss.

After Hibari had finally broke the kiss off he stated with his sharp glare, "Suzuki Mayuri..."

"You are mine..." Hibari reminding the young girl.

Once he had left the room leaving a quiet Mayuri who touched her lips.

_The same phrase that the past Hibari said..! Then Hibari-san really meant that he loved me ten years ago._

Mayuri thought as her blush became more fierce.

* * *

After Haru and Lambo had made up with Tsuna...Mayuri was making tea until...

***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOM***

The base shook a bit.

_I'm guessing that Tsuna finally learned X-burner by now._

Chrome was resting in Mayuri's room, until...

"BOSS!" Chrome huffed out in her sleep.

Tsuna woke up after sensing that.

* * *

**Another explosion was heard...**

Mayuri continued to sip her tea as she held a bag of dry sardines ready.

_Uri is here now._

* * *

Reborn stated, "Mayuri won't be joining us during the attack."

"EH?! But she's the second strongest person next to Hibari!" Gokudera spats out

"I beg to differ..." Reborn gave Gokudera a letter from Mayuri.

_Note_

_Dear Hothead Gokudera,_

_You of all people should have known that your boss is the strongest next to Hibari, not me. Get that right Gokudera. I'm only the third strongest compared to Tsuna and Hibari. :P_

_-Mayuri_

"That woman...! But I admit that she's right." Gokudera admitted.

_Since when did Gokudera admitted defeat to someone?!_

Tsuna thought in shock.

"She said she will appear by the time you guys had reached Irie Shoichi." Reborn continued.

"Oh...so she will still be there." Tsuna sighed in relief

"Yeah...she will be protecting the base with Bianchi, while waiting for her time to head out." Reborn lifted his head, "She wanted me to tell you guys good luck."

"Right!" Tsuna was indeed glad that there was someone there for them to protect the base.

* * *

**Lazura: Now onto the next chapter! **

**Please Review.**


	11. Before Choice

**Lazura: Continuing the story, I have nothing much to say in these notes now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Later Yamamoto was eating really super fast to get to his training.

"Sorry!" Yamamoto left in a hurry

"Yamamoto..." Tsuna's face seemed worried.

Gokudera became suspicious,"Whats up with him?"

"Ah...I'm guessing hes trying to catch up to you guys in training!" Mayuri answered

"Eh?" the two guys just stared at her in wonderment.

* * *

Close to the day of their fight, Mayuri helped prepare the celebration by making some raspberry Mille Feuille along with Chrome.

"Thanks for helping me Chrome."

"No...I just wanted to help..."

After they finished making seventeen mille feuilles, Mayuri took five with her to Hibari's place and changed into a red kimono with cherry blossom along with the rose pin in her hair.

Though by the time Mayuri opens the door, she sees Ryohei being held down by Kusakabe where as Hibari and Lal Mirch continued to drink their tea.

"U-um?"

"I brought some snacks...uh did I just came at bad time?" Mayuri became nervous upon entering.

"No, you came just right on time." Reborn came in to the room wearing similar attire to Hibari.

"Reborn..." Mayuri stared at the arcobaleno, "If this is about the outcome about their battle, you have nothing to worry about...I trust their power and I'll be seeing you guys by the time you are with Irie."

Everybody(except Hibari because I have no idea what he is thinking) in the room continued to stare at the girl with the thought

_Even though she's a guardian...she sure has a lot of trust on Tsuna and the other guardians._

* * *

Mayuri stayed behind with Hibari in the room while Kusakabe and Ryohei went to sleep ahead.

"Hibari-san...no," Mayuri closed her eyes as she placed her head against Hibari's shoulder, "Kyoya."

"Hn."

"Don't do anything reckless to your past self."

Hibari smirked in response, "Have you forgotten who I am."

"You're right," Mayuri smiled, "You are not only the cloud guardian of the Vongola Famiglia, but also the previous Disciplinary Committee Head."

* * *

After they had all left early in the morning Gianni gave Mayuri a communicator, she then used the power of Labu to listen in on their fights so that she can know when to head out.

_I leave this fight and her with you now._

Was the last thought TYL Hibari had said to himself before Genkishi used his attack.

Mayuri listened into all of the conversations so far...

_Kyoya..._

Mayuri thought as she looked worriedly at the TYL picture on her desk after changing into her usual mafia suit that she wore during the ring battle.

Grabbing her fans, placed the rose pin on her desk, grabbed both of the box weapons, and finally placed the star ring on her finger.

"I'm ready." Mayuri called out as she headed out to find the group.

* * *

Mayuri had just arrived right after Irie shot the Cervello.

"I know you are there, Mayuri..." Shoichi responded

"Nah?!" everyone in the box and Tsuna yelled in shock (except for Hibari and Reborn)

"Ah~! Just when I wanted to surprise everyone by my arrival...this is what I get?" Mayuri walked out of the shadows

"M-Mayu-san?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now is the time to explain right? Shoichi?"

"Yeah..."

Tsuna was in disbelief,"What do you mean?! Mayu-san?!"

"Shoichi had been your ally this whole time." Mayuri explained.

"A-Ally?!"

"What do you mean?!" Gokudera responded in confusion.

"Yeah!" Lal yelled in agreement

Mayuri placed a finger against her mouth making a 'sh' sound,"Gokudera and Lal Mirch, please keep your voices down and allow Shoichi to talk."

Gokudera and Lal were clicking their tongues right after hearing that.

"We have been waiting for this to happen..."Shoichi began.

"Waiting?...what do you mean?"

"It was our goal for us to meet up...under these circumstances."

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Your TYL self, me, TYL Suzuki Mayuri, and TYL Hibari Kyoya were involved in this plan!" Shoichi announced as Tsuna started to loosen his grip on Shoichi.

"M-Me, I'm the one who sent everyone here..."

"J-Jyuudaime was involved, how come I his right-hand man didn't know about this! How com he knew?!" Gokudera glared.

"Hmph." Hibari brushed off the glare.

"Actually...Tsuna...it was originally my and Michael-sensei's plan." Mayuri stated

"Eh?!"

"Yeah, Michael had known about this in the past and helped evacuated the plan...where as Mayuri made sure to guide everyone along with her fiance." Shoichi stated

"F-Fiance?!" Tsuna and the others exclaimed in shock (except Lal, Kusakabe, Hibari, and Reborn)

"Eh? Mayuri, you didn't tell them did you..." Shoichi turned to Mayuri

"SHOICHI...IF YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT WHO IT IS I WILL DEFINITELY HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE..." Mayuri said with an evil menacing aura surrounding her.

Shoichi fumbled around slapping his right hand to his forehead,"Y-yes Mam!"

_Mayuri-san really didn't want anyone else to know who it was..._ sweat dropped Kusakabe as he stared at the scene.

_M-Mayu-san can be really scary when she wants to!_ Tsuna shrieked in terror within his mind.

* * *

A voice sooned boomed out saying 'no' right after Yamamoto had spoken.

"Were just taking a break...the raids within Italy and Melone Base were really a ton of fun." the voice continued to talk.

Soon appeared a virtual hologram of Byakuran came from a transmitter on the floor.

* * *

**Skip the scene of Byakuran telling Shoichi that he knew what Shoichi was planning along with the revelation of the real six funeral wreaths.**

* * *

"Ara~ Mayuri-chan is also with you?"

Gazing back at Byakuran, Mayuri sent a glare.

"So this is what I get from the lady who rejected my marriage proposal?" Byakuran said

Everyone(including Hibari) widened their eyes..

Shocked Mayuri responded,"What?! My TYL self didn't say that in the letter! And how the fudge did you proposed to me?!"

"Oh~ I'm guessing your TYL self didn't want you to know that...now...about that proposal...your TYL self tried to convince me to be summoned" Byakuran made a short pause before continuing, "I did admired that assertiveness of yours and proposed to you one day...however you flat out rejected me and ended up with Hibari-chan."

"Hn." Hibari was staring at Mayuri while everyone else within the room stared at her.

"Sh-Shut up!" Mayuri's blush deepened after receiving the many stares.

_My TYL self should have known that I absolutely didn't want to do anything with sick guy like him! Why...WHY?!_

"Hm~ Feisty as usual."

Hibari quickly jumped in front of Mayuri holding his tonfas up, "I won't let you touch my property."

"Since when was I your property?!" Mayuri fumed.

"Ara~ Now the knight and shining armor appears before the princess," Byakuran opened his eyes to reveal purple eyes,"hm~...But, Mayuri and the Vongola rings will become mine if you lose the battle against Millefiore."

"N-no way! Why Mayu-san have to be part of this?!" Tsuna questioned the hologram.

"She legendary star guardian that hasn't reappeared since four hundred, none other than a rare toy out of all of you."

"T-TOY?! NOW I'M PISSED...BYAKURAN WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOUR GRUBBY LITTLE MARSHMALLOW HANDS!" Star flames surrounded Mayuri completely.

"WAH! MAYU-SAN CALM DOWN!" Tsuna held her back.

"Hm~ I loved to continue talking but its almost time for Melone base to disappear."

* * *

**Skip the disappearing act...**

* * *

When Mayuri awoke from the blast she finds Kyoya on top of her.

_He sheilded me even though we were going to be ok from the blast._

"K-Kyoya, You can get off me now."

"No."

Mayuri whacking Hibari off her.

Soon she ran over to Kusakabe by the time Hibari got up with a 'I'll bite you to death' look.

"Protect me, Kusakabe-san!"

"Mayuri-san..." Kusakabe sweat dropped.

* * *

After everyone had said their lines about defeating the six funeral wreaths...

Mayuri stood next to Shoichi, "I think it's time that they received their gift."

"Gift? Do you mean present?!" Lambo squealed in delight.

"Right, Lambo!" Mayuri lifted him up carrying him over to Chrome,"Okay, do it Shoichi."

Nodding in response Shoichi opened the machine,"Right now! Accept the Vongola box weapons that this era's Vongola Decimo had left for all of you."

All six of the boxes landed on each of the respected guardian.

"But...what about your vongola box weapon?" Tsuna noticed that Mayuri didn't receive a Vongola Box.

"Oh, my TYL self left it for me." Mayuri taking out a white vongola box weapon,"Here."

"Since TYL Mayuri and your Mayuri knew ahead, she planned to have it given it early and began practicing with the box weapon." Shoichi explained

"You could consider me as a tutor, but I'm not going to tutor you guys, because...I trust that you all can handle the box weapons without me." Mayuri smiled at them,"Now let's head to the base! We don't want to make Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan worried do we?"

Mayuri was just about to head out to the door until.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! YOU B*****DS ARE STILL ALIVE AREN'T YA?!" Squalo's voice screeched from the communicator.

"Squalo!" Yamamoto said in surprise

"Listen, all of the Vongola members are in the same position as you are...It doesn't matter if you are id-BWAH! TEME!"

_Xanxus just hit Squalo didn't he... _Mayuri thought as she sweat dropped at the thought about that

She noticed Tsuna's face got serious.

Soon she remembered that in this chapter Xanxus broke the transmitter after talking to Tsuna.

_Oh...great Xanxus is going to break the transmitter in 3..2...1._

"Ah...its been cut off!" Tsuna exclaimed

"And I was right," Mayuri mumbled,"Figures."

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter!**

**Please Review.**


	12. The Start of a Game

**Lazura: I make references to my friend, Lenkachu's, story called "Thoughts of a Clone" in this chapter. Please do read her story. I also make a reference to Innocent Angel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

Chrome and Mayuri ate together in the room.

Mayuri placed her spoon down,"You know Chrome."

"Yes, Suzuki-san?"

"You should try to get along with Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan also, they are worried about your well-being."

"But."Chrome's eyes cast down.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with you!" Mayuri stated with a thumbs up

Chrome's eyes softened, "Thank-you."

* * *

Soon Kyoko and Haru asked if they wanted to visit their houses during this time.

They asked if Mayuri wanted to come.

"Well, I have to go out somewhere later, so maybe next time..." Mayuri said with an apologetic face hidding something behind her back

"Its ok! Anyway..." Haru and Kyoko say at the same time

"What?" Mayuri blinked.

"Are you heading out to see him?" they both asked.

"Ehehehehe, you got me there." Mayuri stuck a tongue out playfully revealing the bento behind her back.

* * *

Mayuri went out earlier than the others quietly heading over to the rooftop of Namimori Middle School.

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirped Hibird

"Shhh...Hibird!" Mayuri whispered to Hibird

But it was futile.

"Omnivore." Hibari was standing behind her.

"Geh...Kyoya." Mayuri scrambled away from Hibari.

"What are you doing here?"

"W-Well...I just wanted to bring this to you!" Mayuri handed out a bento box filled with Mayuri's cooking.

Hibari's eyes narrowed,"What is this..."

"A bento that I made for you..." Mayuri avoided from looking directly at Hibari's eyes, "Since you don't have anything to eat, I came over here to give this to you."

"Hn." Hibari took a rice ball from the lunch.

Mayuri stared at Hibari with expectant eyes.

"Its good."

A smile formed on Mayuri's face,"I'm glad that you like it, you can have as much as you want!"

* * *

By the time Hibari finished the bento...

"I'm going to be asleep, don't wake me up or I'll bite you to death." He went to sleep on Mayuri's lap

"...well no use in arguing with him there..." Mayuri muttered to herself.

"Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~" Hibird sang as it flew off of Hibari's head.

Mayuri just gently petted Hibird as it landed on her left hand.

All of a sudden Mayuri heard a familiar yell, "EXTREME!"

_Ah they came..._

* * *

Soon Tsuna and co. made up to the roof top...however Mayuri was spotted by Haru and Kyoko, but Mayuri told them to be quiet...because you know who would go on a 'I'll bite you to death' rampage.

Though Hibari woke up answering, "It's rather noisy."

"Ah...Kyoya!"

"Now don't be like that." a voice boomed out

_That voice!_

Hibari got up readying his stance before Mayuri.

"W-Wait Kyoya! Its just Dino-san!" Mayuri held onto Hibari's arm

"Huh? Mayuri since when did you started calling him Kyoya?" Dino asked in wonderment as he dropped down to see the two.

"Can I tell you that next time?" Mayuri held onto Hibird.

"Why?"

"It seems like Kyoya wants to fight you," Mayuri pointed towards Hibari who was still standing his ground

"Ah...I see," Dino replied as he readied his whip

Mayuri just sat there watching their fight while petting Hibird.

* * *

The next day Mayuri asked I-pin, " I-pin, can you do me a favor and see that Chrome gets along with Kyoko and Haru...I have to go deliver something to someone."

"You can leave it to I-pin!"

"Thanks!"

Mayuri went off to give Kusakabe food for Hibari since Dino is still training Hibari about the fighting style in this era.

When she came back she saw that Chrome had finally opened up to Kyoko and Haru.

* * *

The next day Mayuri visited Tsuna seeing that he was about to open the box.

"Tsuna, don't you dare open that box." Mayuri entered his room.

"M-Mayu-san!? Why are you here?!"

"I figured that you would be curious about what is inside your box."

"But..."

"The animal that's in your box, can understand your feelings, Tsuna." Mayuri took Tsuna's box.

"My...feelings?"

"Yeah, because if you give this box flames...you are going to regret opening it with the feelings you have now." Mayuri cradled the box in her hands.

"She's right Tsuna." stated Dino as he walked into Tsuna's room

"D-Dino-san!?"

"If you do that then you might end up doing something reckless." Dino continued for Mayuri,"So, Tsuna...just wait until you sort out your feelings."

"Yeah...thanks, Mayu-san and Dino-san."

* * *

**Heading Straight to boycott episode...**

* * *

Mayuri walked in on Kyoko and Haru announcing the boycott.

"Mayu-chan! Who's side are you on?!" Kyoko and Haru asked the instant Mayuri entered the room.

Everyone was stared at Mayuri.

"Gomen, Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan, but I'm going with Tsuna on this."

"M-Mayu-san..." Tsuna wondered why Mayuri would go on his side.

"Plus, once you guys find out the truth...can you handle what these guys have been going through?"

Kyoko and Haru deadpanned after hearing Mayuri say that.

Bianchi took the two along with I-pin and Chrome.

Mayuri sighed turning to the boys, "You guys better be thankful that I can cook!"

"Yeah! We owe you one! Mayu-san!" Tsuna cheered.

Mayuri continued,"But...I'm going to tell Kyoko and Haru."

"What?!" all of them yell

"If not then what other choice do we have?! It they don't know about all the pain you guys went through...I think I'm going to break down any second..." Mayuri dropping down to the ground as droplets of tear drops appear on the floor.

"Mayu-san/Suzuki-san/Mayu-chan/Mayuri..." the four guys stared down at her.

Finally Tsuna said, "Don't worry Mayu-san...I'll tell them."

"But...Ryohei-san...are you ok with this?" Mayuri turned to Ryohei

"...There is no use in excusing myself in this...is there..."Ryohei stated,"But I agree...I extremely don't like it when I lie to Kyoko."

"Ryohei-san/Onii-san."

In the end, Tsuna had finally told Haru and Kyoko their situations and were able to stand their ground after hearing about it.

Everyone and Mayuri had been training hard and finally they all had finally completed their training.

* * *

Mayuri had changed into her special mafia suit prepared by Leon.

Mayuri wore a white dress shirt, black neck-tie, black pleaded skirt, black cover up, white leggings along with black boots, and finally the rose pin on her pony tail.

_Its time...Michael..._

Mayuri says to herself as she puts on her weapon belt holding her fans and her vongola box along with the ring Hibari gave her and the vongola star ring.

After waiting so long for Hibari and Yamamoto, who finally arrived at the last minute, but Mayuri didn't open her box because she thought it would change the Fiamma Volts amount.

She looked over to Shoichi, "You weren't wrong in bringing them here."

Right after they had been transported, Mayuri kept glaring at Byakuran standing in front of Kyoko and Haru protectively.

* * *

Soon the gyroroulette appeared with all of the attributes, including null, and star.

"St-Star?!" Mayuri had not expected this,"Wait...I thought you had no star guardian Byakuran!"

"That's Mayuri-chan~, but we do have a star guardian of the mare ring, you can come out now~"

A girl that looked exactly like Mayuri, but with completely white hair like Byakuran and cerulean eyes came out behind from Bluebell.

"She is Yuki or should I say Mayuri's clone."

"WHAT?!" everyone responded in shock except Reborn and Hibari

"Right after you refused my proposal, I snatched a strand of your hair while you weren't looking~"

"NAH?! YOU PERV!"

"Don't call Byakuran-sama a perv!" Yuki glared at her original self.

"That's my daughter," Bluebell patted Yuki's head.

"Daughter..." Mayuri's eye twitched.

"The reason why she doesn't have Byakuran's eyes is because I put some of my DNA also!" Bluebell announced.

"Enough Bluebell." Byakuran calmed Bluebell down.

"You..." Mayuri pointed her fan at Byakuran, "After I'm finished with Yuki, I'm going straight after you."

Byakuran just laughed, "Ahahaha~ Mayuri is still the same as ever."

* * *

The gyroroulette ended up with sky,storm, rain, star, and two nulls for Tsuna.

For Byakuran, it was cloud, sun, star, and two mist.

Daisy appeared before Mayuri saying, "I'm Daisy...this is for you..."

He holds out a dead flower thats too dead to even say its a flower.

"Stay away from Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan!" Mayuri hissed.

Kikyo had just in time caught Daisy sending him back next to him.

"Sorry about that. I only took my eye off of him for a second..." Kikyo apologized, "Daisy, just can't get enough of...things that perish beautifully, like you people."

Mayuri clicked her tongue, "Tch."

_Who knew I would be able to witness Kikyo's insult? Anyway...how in the world are there two star rings? The Vongola Star ring._

Mayuri wondered as she stared at the ring on her hand, thus glanced over at her opponent.

_The Star Mare ring. I thought the Star Mare ring was gone for good. _

"Michael...that ring, apparently was still alive."

* * *

**Lazura: Next Chapter~! **

**Please Review.**


	13. Original vs Clone

**Lazura: This one took a long time to type out. I'm just saying right now, but if there is something wrong with the fight scene please tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all.**

* * *

Mayuri waited at the spot where Shoichi told her to stay at, getting off the motorcycle that her TYL self used.

Soon Yuki appeared wearing a similar uniform as the funeral wreaths except wearing a skirt covered by a black jacket.

"I have one question for you before we start," Mayuri started.

"And what is that, original?" Yuki flew down to the ground only a few feet away from Mayuri.

"Where did you get ring?"

Yuki gave off a sly grin,"Why none other than my creator."

"I see..." Mayuri should have known that Byakuran would obviously have it, but this was an unseen predicament.

"Now enough with talking, we both know that we're playing a game, right?" Yuki opened her box weapon revealing a naginata. The blade was pointing directly at Mayuri.

"I thought you'd never ask." Gripping her fans, Mayuri charged in at Yuki closing the distance between them. One fan closed, Mayuri aimed her fan underneath Yuki's chin.

_Why hasn't she moved? _

Mayuri wondered as she stayed in fighting stance.

Only to see Yuki smiling as if she'd won.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, is just are you really trying to defeat me just those fans?" Mayuri hadn't noticed, but something sharp was against her stomach.

_The naginata...I went too close. _

"Goodbye." Instead of using the sharp end of the naginata, Yuki flipped over to the blunt side of the naginata, and shoved Mayuri directly in her stomach.

"Ugh!" Closing one eye, Mayuri ended up being tossed across the street.

"Why didn't you use the sharp end of your weapon?" Mayuri sat up huffing.

Yuki returned her naginata back to it's original position, "To torture you of course."

"I have been waiting for this moment to destroy your existence from the start of my birth," Yuki's hair suddenly became grey as her eyes started turning red,"You don't know how much I longed for you to die. Byakuran-sama would often speak your name, within my presence. Don't you know how insulting it is to hear your name, instead of the name I was given?"

Unleashing her box animal, a black panther walked beside Yuki.

"I even heard it from Byakuran-sama...you weren't supposed to belong here from the start." Suddenly Yuki was in front of Mayuri in no time.

_How did she?_

"You died from a simple crash that shouldn't have happened and yet you ended up in this world!"

* * *

"What does she mean by that Reborn?" Basil asked the arcobaleno next to him.

"It must have been what happened to Mayuri before she ended up in our world with Michael." Reborn's hat went down to cover his stern face.

_Is this what Michael had meant the last time I saw him? _

_**"The next time you see me, Reborn...will be when you and I have students that will succeed our expectations."** _

* * *

"How is it your business to know what happened to me?" Mayuri grunted, the pain had yet to subside.

"Of course this affects me as well, I am a copy of you." Yuki contemplated, "I am connected to you by an unbroken fate, the same as you are connected to that horrible fate your ancestor ended up in."

Mayuri knew what she was talking about, her descendant...the previous star guardian before her. Had died using all of her flames in order to save an important ally of the vigilant group that's known as the Vongola Famiglia. Mayuri knew that of course, but how did Yuki know...that Mayuri herself would end up in a similar situation as she did.

"I won't let you have your way, " Mayuri lit her ring opening her Vongola box weapon. A burst of bright light surrounded Mayuri, Yuki jumped off just in the nick of time to keep herself away from Mayuri.

"Is that the power of the Vongola Box Weapon?" Yuki mumbled watching as the light revealed Mayuri standing holding twin Sai in the proper fighting stance. Flying above her was Labu, and on the ground was a fat black spotted white bunny that looked like it can't even try to hop.

"What is that?" Yuki pointed at the bunny,"Is that a rodent I see?"

"I know you have better eye sight than that. This olanda potare coniglietto della stella or Holand Lop Bunny of the Star will help me defeat you." Mayuri whispered to her box weapons, "Labu, Rii, cambio forma."

"Riii/Kuuu!" The little bunny and the small dove squealed or chirped as it combined with Mayuri's sai. The handles of the Sai were covered in feathers as the blades of the sai increased in size.

* * *

"Sai?!" Basil said in astonishment, "The First Generation Vongola Star Guardian used Sai?!"

"No, her first weapons of choice were originally fans," Reborn pointed out, "I heard from the Ninth that she was given a Sai as a gift from Primo. In times of danger, she would use the Sai, if the situation involved in saving others from their untimely death."

"Those Sai are the one who shines as bright as the sky, Serena's Sai of Judgement." Reborn tipped his hat up to reveal smirk along with a glint in his eyes.

* * *

Mayuri and Yuki charged at each other, within a blink of an eye blades clanged. The sound of metal clashed between the two as they continued to aim at vital points however neither succeeded in getting anywhere past the weapon's blockade. As they separated themselves, Yuki steadied her halberd in place as Mayuri flipped the Sai to have the handle pointing forward intertwining her hands on the edge of the blades, next thing that happened was Mayuri blocking the naginata with her Sai.

"Nero Stella Frammenti!" Behind Yuki were black shard fragments covered in star flames aimed directly at Mayuri.

"Shoot!" Mayuri released her hold on blocking the naginata and made a small cartwheel away, but the shards gained more speed. There was absolutely no time to block the fragments.

"Gah!" Mayuri was sent tossed against gravel, her clothes were suddenly covered in dirt yet small visible traces of blood smeared onto her body.

Trying to stand up, Mayuri's body was forced down to the ground by a black panther, it's claws sunk into Mayuri's arms however she continued to hold onto the Sai.

"Good girl, Kao." Yuki thanked her box weapon as she advanced over to the immobilized Mayuri.

"This is the end," Yuki grin became twisted as the naginata's blade changed to black, "I'll finally be rid of you looming over my shadow."

"Heh." Mayuri muffled quietly, "Stella Specchio Colpo."

A burst of light shined out of the Sai still gripped in Mayuri's hands, causing the black panther to go blind for a moment. As Yuki was still in shock, Mayuri took the chance to send a kick at Yuki's stomach.

"Polvere Di Stelle Doccia!" Mayuri threw her Sai hooking onto Yuki's jacket, caused Yuki to be pinned to the ground as small dust-like crystal covered Yuki.

"AGH!" Yuki's formed reverted back to it's original form causing her to faint, she wasn't moving at all after that.

Walking over to the body, Mayuri kneel down to glance at the ring.

"This...the star mare ring?" Frowning Mayuri was ready to slip the ring off Yuki's finger...

"CAW!" A raven rammed itself onto Mayuri.

"OW!" It felt like getting hit by a brick or something enough to make her unconscious, at the same time Mayuri fell down unknown to the fact that a young shaman girl was watching her battle among the shadows. At the same time a man wearing glasses and slurping ramen noodles watched from another distance staring at the girl with a raven flying over her.

* * *

**~Time Skip~ **

* * *

"Suzuki-san." A calm yet kind voice called out to Mayuri.

"Mmm..." Mayuri's eyes fluttered open to find a young girl wearing Millefiore uniform combined with the garments of the boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Y-Yuni?!" Gasping in shock, Yuni shushed Mayuri.

"We have to be quiet now, the time isn't right to reveal myself." Yuni explained as she pointed out of the wedge they were hiding in.

In the light, Mayuri could see the scene where Shoichi explained why they had to defeat Byakuran no matter what. Thus lead to the moment where Byakuran states...

"As Millefiore Boss I formally refuse." At that moment both me and Yuni revealed ourselves from the shadows.

"I object, Byakuran." Yuni announced revealing that she was fine.

"Ah, she's moving." Bluebell deadpanned after peering out from Byakuran's back.

"Yuni, asked from her own lips?" Shoichi mumbled upon seeing Yuni showing emotion.

"EH?! That girl is the other Millefiore boss?!" Tsuna yelled in surprise.

Reborn glanced at the Yuni, "So it really was you. You've really grown up, Yuni."

"Yes, Uncle Reborn."

Mayuri sweat dropped watching Tsuna pointing out the obvious along with getting hurt from Reborn. Continuing on about what had happened to Yuni at the time she had no emotions. To the point where Yuni made her great decision.

"In that case, I'll withdraw from the Millefiore Family." Yuni's eyes showed determination as she stepped forward over to Tsuna. Mayuri followed slowly since she was still recovering from pain.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a request."

"Eh? M-Me?!" Tsuna pointed at himself.

Yuni put her hands together as if pleading, "Please protect me."

Tsuna's famous shriek sounded through the area, "P-Protect?! Aren't you the boss of the black spells!"

"It isn't just me...these along with the pacifiers of my comrades." Yuni opened to show the other pacifiers including Michael's(minus Colonello's and Reborn's pacifiers).

"These are Arocobaleno's-?!"

"Now now Yuni-chan~ You can't just take those out on your own!" Byakuran smiled,"Those are my Trinisette collection."

"You're wrong, these were entrusted to me," Mayuri watched as Byakuran's eyes open in surprise, "Even if you take them, they can't be called the Trinisette, because..."

Mayuri stood next Yuni protectively as the pacifiers lit brightly.

"If their souls are gone, the pacifiers won't show their reason for existence." Instantly Mayuri stood in front of Yuni, holding a Sai in both hands. Eyes flared in anger Mayuri declared as star flames radiated from her ring, "Don't you even dare touch Yuni or these pacifiers."

"What're you two saying?" Byakuran responded, "Even if you run away with these, I will still chase you two to the ends of the Earth. Yes, Mayuri-chan, you are included. I heard quite a lot about you from Yuki before you defeated her. Why not have another rare item in my collection."

Mayuri and Yuni deadpanned as Byakuran inched closer to them, unfortunately for him a tonfa was sent his way along with a bullet. In the nick of time, Byakuran sent the tonfa back, but the bullet grazed his hand.

His eyes narrowed over to the two that stepped forward without any hesitation.

"You want to be knights? Reborn and Hibari, the strongest arcobaleno and the strongest guardian of the Vongola."

"Don't get too cocky, Byakuran. If you ever try to harm the boss of the Arcobalenos, I won't just stand to watch." Reborn glared.

"Uncle Reborn!" Yuni was glad.

"If you dare touch my property, then I'll bite you death." Hibari readied his tonfas.

"P-Property?!" Mayuri said to herself, her face was red after hearing what Hibari had answered to Byakuran.

_Please don't tell me I'm really an item now? _

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter will be uploaded soon! Although it was really hard trying to make out how the fight scene should go since I had to watch a few fight scenes involving their specified weapons. Though I tried my best in typing out a fight scene.**

**Nero Stella Frammenti - Black Star Fragments**

**Stella Specchio Colpo - Star Mirror Shot**

**Polvere Di Stelle Doccia - Stardust Shower**

**Please Review. **


	14. Anthem, Letter, The Clone's Decision

**Lazura: If you guys remembered that extra in SGD that took place near the end, then you'll probably will love to remember this one chapter. I also added an extra that will explain a chapter in CSW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs. **

* * *

**Please Sing the Anthem! **

* * *

I had rough day today, nothing but negotiating with other families along with making sure no enemy finds the secret bases. Although when I returned to Hibari's base...it just got even weirder.

"I'm back!" I called out after entering the hidden shrine base, after placing my shoes away I looked up to find Hibari hovering over me.

"Um...Hibari-san, do you need something?" I asked hoping it's not a spar.

"No." Hibari took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and shoved it into my hands, "You can sing right?"

I blinked at him a few times as I glanced down at the sheet shoved at me. I gave Hibari a frown in return, "I'm sorry, Hibari-san but there is no way am I-"

"Omnivore." I get the feeling that Hibari was ready to pull out his tonfas. I could also hear Hibird singing the dreaded song, "Midori tanabiku namimori no~"

Thus began me, running over to Tsuna and Kusakabe at the other base yelling, "I DON'T WANT TO SING THE NAMIMORI SCHOOL ANTHEM!"

* * *

**What should my past self see? **

* * *

"Now that I think about Ryohei saw that his future self was married to Hana, should I do the same?" I pondered after I finished writing the first note, "What should I do?"

I know that Kyoya wouldn't be able to say those words so bluntly to my past self. However I really do want to make fun of the past me. Hrmmm...

"Bah! I'll just place a picture of me and Kyoya, I can't wait to hear about her reaction from Kyoya." Mayuri smiled evilly aa she placed the picture along with the second note.

* * *

**Not Just a Clone**

* * *

In a dark space...

"Caw! Caw!" A crow hoverd over his master.

A girl who had lost a match against the one she wanted to beat most. The original. She was just a mere clone. A copy, an existence that wasn't meant to be made at all.

"I'm...not done with you yet, Suzuki Mayuri," The girl huffed.

"Is that what you want?" A man's voice came into the area, the man was wearing a checker pattermed mask and an iron hat. He came from the darkness wearing a trench coat and pants along with holdings cane.

"No. I want that girl. I want her dead." The girl responded, her eyes determined to get her goal accomplished.

"Then why don't we make a trade, Yuki?" The man smiled at the girl who stared at the man, Yuki was in wonderment as to why he knew her name.

"My name is Checkerface, all I ask for is a simple task." He removed his hat, "I will comply to your wishes under one condition."

Yuki's eyes narrowed as her crow landed onto her shoulder.

"If you were to lose the next time you battle your original self, then..." Checkerface explained, "You will become the next Star Arcobaleno."

Yuki knew what an Arcobaleno was. Indeed it was Byakuran who told her about their existence.

"..." Yuki didn't respond for awhile until she made up her mind.

_I know. That in this time period Byakuran never actually loved me as Mayuri or even a daughter or as a successful creation, but... _

Gritting her teeth, Yuki found the answer she wanted to say.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Lazura: Next chapter will be heading your way~ By the way, on my profile there is a possible story under KHR that I'm thinking about now. However after another story I have is going to be finished soon, then I'll decide whether I may or may not start on it depends on votes and decision on who the main character should be paired up with depends on you guys or majority votes on which story I'll do next. **

**Please Review.**


	15. Prior to the Last Battle

**Lazura: Hello everyone! I'm back! Although lately Flu season seemed to hit me right at the wrong time. I'm glad that my coughing fit seemed to calm down now. Anyway back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"I am not going to get used to this..." Mayuri groaned as she got up from the floor of the base, it was bad enough having Hibari calling her a possession not only to be hitting against the floor of the nearly destroyed base that Shoichi made.

"Are you okay, Suzuki-san?" Yuni reached a hand out to Mayuri to help her.

"Oh no! I'm fine, Yuni." Mayuri quickly got up to prove her point.

"Is that so?" Yuni's eyes shown a hint of worry," I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"Don't worry, Yuni." Mayuri placed a hand on Yuni's shoulder, "I promised your mom. Not just that, it was my decision to do so."

Yuni smiled at Mayuri giving her a hint of nostalgia as if she were seeing Aria yet again,"I'm grateful."

_Not only does she seem to look like Luce, but she does show signs of her mom. _

***BOOOOM***

"Whoa!" Yuni and Mayuri glanced at each other.

"I think I have to go soon." Mayuri spoke.

Yuni responded, "So soon?"

"I'll be fine Yuni, so please stay with Tsuna and his group if I do leave." Mayuri rushed out to find Hibari dashing off to Namimori.

"W-Wait Kyoya!" Mayuri ran after the stubborn guy in a hurry only to find him stopping in front of her.

"You shouldn't follow me," He answered coldly, "Go back."

Mayuri fumed taking a step closer to him along with gripping her fists tightly, "Even so, I'm worried about you!"

Hibari sighed, "Just don't get hurt."

"I'm not that weak, Kyoya." She reminded him, but the wounds on her body say otherwise, "O-Ouch."

The wound on her stomach began bleed slightly.

"Mayuri/Mayu-san!" Kusakabe, Dino, and Romario had finally caught up just in time.

"Mayuri, those wounds..."Dino noted, "You should've stayed with Tsuna and the others!"

"Doesn't matter anyway!" Mayuri's head went down her bangs covering her face, "I won't get in your way, but..."

"Then go."

"Eh?" Mayuri looked up to find Hibari standing in front of her, steel-like eyes stared at her form.

"Just don't stand in my way." Hibari turned his back on her, "Otherwise I won't hesitate to bite you to death also."

The girl grinned, "You won't have to worry about that."

* * *

_Just like the anime and the manga... _

There in the center of the courtyard was none other than Daisy. the Sun Guardian of the Funeral Wreaths.

"Ah. Mayuri-sama is found." He said upon seeing Mayuri, "Now hand her over so that I can retrieve Yuni-sama as well!"

At the same time, Daisy unleashed his sun Rhino.

Dino stepped forward holding his weapon at hand along with readying his box weapon, "I won't let you do that! Scuderia!"

As of now Mayuri watched the scene showing exactly, although a few alterations, as the fight originated. Though something was going on though Mayuri's mind as well.

_It's almost time. We're only two or maybe one...I don't know anymore! _

_I guess the pressure is taking a toll on me now that the time of my decision will be made very soon. _

Mayuri looked beside her to find a fallen Dino on the ground, "Don't tell me did Kyoya..."

"Yes, he certainly did," Dino replied after slowly getting up thanks to Romario and Kusakabe.

"Let's go, Roll." Roll floated right above Hibari, "Cambio Forma."

"Kupi!" The small hedgehog changed into Alaude's Handcuffs, though Mayuri thought something she never thought before.

_Wait. If I'm that similar to the previous star guardian...doesn't that mean there was a relationship between the First Generation Star and Cloud Guardians? _

_Nah. There's no way, I mean I didn't say that Hibari was my boyfriend. _

_My boyfriend?_

_Boyfriend._

_Boy-friend._

_Friend that's a boy. _

_A guy friend._

_BOYFRIEND._

Another brick of realization slammed down on her head.

_I didn't say it! I DID NOT ADMIT THAT HE IS MY BOYFRIEND! __Yes we kissed and all, but that doesn't mean-_

At the same time Kusakabe sweat dropped watching Mayuri flail in annoyance, wondering why she wasn't watching the fight at all.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

By the time Daisy was eliminated, Mayuri readied herself to head where the final battle will be taking place at.

"Dino, I have to go now," Mayuri reminded the Cavallone Boss, "I promised Yuni that I would be there at least."

"Alright, but be careful out there." Dino warned her.

Mayuri gave Dino the thumbs up signalling that she'll be alright, but before she could leave...

"Kyoya," She said to the teen who didn't move an inch, "I won't run at all. I have made my decision to fight."

Hibari still didn't move.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Mayuri closed her eyes as she turned her back at the perfect walking toward the direction of the final battle area.

By the time Mayuri had finally left...Hibari had only one thing in his mind. He knew.

_She's lying. _

He saw it before he even entered the battle against the accursed prey that nearly destroyed Namimori Middle. Heck even Hibird and Roll noticed that person's feelings.

Her eyes. Were filled with sadness.

* * *

By the time Mayuri made it to the area, Tsuna and co. had yet moved over here.

_I think I can channel my flames into my ring. Michael said it might be possible. _

_To talk to Serena. _

Focusing her flames into her ring a voice sounded in Mayuri's mind.

"Are you...my successor?"

"Yes, Serena or should I say Kondo Nadeshiko." Mayuri replied.

The voice was then filled with happiness, "Now I see. Jun's children...and now that you're here shows proof of our family is still alive. This truly makes me happy."

Though that happiness was soon deluded by the sound of seriousness, "You've chosen that pathway, didn't you?"

"Yes," Mayuri responded, "I hoped that you could talk to the other spirits residing in the other Vongola Rings."

"I would love to, my dear descendant. After all...it would be nice to see my husband and friends again."

Mayuri's mind froze,"H-Husband...?"

"Oh? My descendant didn't know? I thought you'd know by now," Serena sighed, "Well I have a feeling you'll find out sooner or later. It seems that you're following a similar path as I did."

Unfortunately Mayuri wasn't stupid to not know what Serena meant by that. However she did wish she was dense enough to not notice.

"No. Nononononoonononononononno!" Mayuri soon found herself hitting her head against the boulder after cancelling her talk to Serena.

_It's bad enough for your own Ancestor to tell you about your love life!_

* * *

**Lazura: Yikes, since when did you become a masochist.**

**Mayuri: Since when did you make me sound like one?! **

**Lazura: Yeesh, it's just a joke. Anyway please do review! **

**Mayuri: By the way, did any of you Innocent Angel readers notice a reference to the prequel? **


	16. This was my Decision

**Lazura: Sorry for being late! To make up for the late chapter I have something to tell you guys! So apparently one of my teachers had our class to write a story in one of the major character's view point about how the story was told. Me and Mickey Cookies (an awesome Fanfic writer of FFVII and my friend) thought that our project was basically Fanfiction. Yes our own fanfiction based off a play. I'm probably going to post that if we get our papers back. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my OCs.**

* * *

Late at night, Mayuri watched as the stars slowly move through the sky.

As if they were in complete peace as she watched from the other side of a boulder near the camp.

"You couldn't sleep either, Yuni?" Mayuri quietly spoke as she continued to stare at the stars.

"There's been a lot going on through my mind." Yuni responded taking a seat next to Mayuri.

"Hey, can I teach you a song?" Mayuri turned over to Yuni, "I mean I know how in a few hours we'll soon be preparing for battle, but...can we?"

"I would thankful to learn one from you, Suzuki-san."

* * *

_It's the day. The final day. _

Mayuri squeezed her hands together. She had no regrets in doing this. This would be better for everyone.

Slowly turning her head at an angle she sees Yuni. Prepared or what seems like one.

In reality, Yuni was truly not ready to die.

_That's why...I have to take your place._

Time continued to march on. Dreading toward the final act of this arc.

At the same time a man slurping noodles along with a girl bearing eyes of envy watched the scene unfold.

Each passing moment of hearing explosions along with notifications of what's happening so far in battle. Mayuri would close her eyes thinking the same line.

_It's for our own good. This was what I wanted from the beginning. _

* * *

A sudden report came from Ryohei of the recent predicament. Ghost.

Mayuri patted Tsuna's back, "Go. Me and Reborn are here to protect Yuni and the others."

Tsuna was glad, the stress focused on his mind seemed to have lifted only a chunk off.

"Thank you, Mayu-san."

"But, that's too reckless!" Shoichi argued, "It's just like going to die an instant death!"

Reborn spoke only to remind Tsuna, "It's your decision."

Once he made the decision, Tsuna swallowed the pills unleashing his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Wait for me...Everyone!"

* * *

At the same time, while everyone was focused on hoping for Tsuna's safety, Mayuri slipped out by using her powers to ensure invisibility. Heading toward the final battle. By the time she got there, the three barriers were strong.

_I really didn't expect sky flamed barriers to be this strong. Labu, please hold on this will soon be over._

The dove on her shoulder responded continuing it's power.

_Kuu!_

Pressing onwards she enveloped herself into Yuni's sky barrier.

* * *

"Nobody can come inside this impenetrable barrier." Byakuran stated.

Mayuri snorted silently that way no one would've noticed she entered the 'impenetrable' barrier.

_Impenetrable barrier, yeah right. _

Mayuri continued to watch from the edge of the barrier. Watching Byakuran and everyone else talk in a serious manner waiting. Waiting for_ that_ time. Although she really did felt the urge to hit Byakuran when he hit Tsuna with his stupid mini-dragon, but of course she held her fighting spirit in.

"Your power still pales compared to mine, just as before." Byakuran smirking as if he were the winner.

Mayuri now spoke, "Are you sure about that, Byakuran?"

Everyone's eyes widened as Mayuri materialized beside Yuni. Wearing her usual mafia outift, smiling at Byakuran as if he fell into a trap.

"S-Suzuki-san?" Yuni was in shock to find Mayuri beside her.

"How in the world...?" Byakuran questioned on how Mayuri entered the barrier.

"Right? First Generation Vongola Guardians and Vongola Primo?" Mayuri smiled as the all of the Vongola rings lit.

"Right, descendant of Serena." The voice of Vongola Primo responded.

Images of the first generation Vongola Guardians appeared out of the rings.

"You're serious about this?" Serena asked quietly to Mayuri.

Mayuri nodded.

_This was my choice._

* * *

**~Time Skip~ **

* * *

"And many lives will be saved in the process. I finally have the opportunity to use my power for good." Yuni's head went down, "This is the only gamble I can take. One I cannot avoid. This is my fate."

"I won't let you have your way Yuni." Mayuri stated.

Yuni stared at Mayuri in shock, "What do you mean, Suzuki-san?"

"I know you, just like Michael knows your mother, how Aria-san feels." Yuni seemed hesistant upon hearing what Mayuri had said.

"And for that, I won't let you sacrifice the life you need." Similar to Yuni being surrounded by sky flames, but instead Mayuri was surrounded by star flames, "I'll take over for you."

Mayuri held Yuni's hands cradling them into her hands, "After all I don't want you of all people to experience death."

"What do you mean, Mayu-san?" Tsuna asked. Then it hit him, what the star mare ring holder had said.

"It's what Yuki had said," Byakuran muttered to himself.

"Michael told me that the star rings and star flames were created right after the creation of the trinisette, which is an advantage," Mayuri showed the original Vongola star ring, "Serena did the same in order to save a family in danger. Sacrificing her body filled with star flames that allowed her to exist in this world along with the star flames she had with."

"But if you do that, then you'll do the same thing your descendant did!" Yuni pointed out.

"Like you said earlier, it is fate and fate can't be changed." Mayuri continued,"I know that this is weird to say this now of all times, but will you sing one last time with me Yuni?"

Tears streaming down her face, Yuni nodded agreeing to the star guardian's last wish.

* * *

**_Kokoro no Hoshi _**

**_by Yuni_**

* * *

_Yume wo miteimashita haruka inishie no hi  
Yami ni matataki dasu hoshi no soba de_

_Watashi wo tsutsumi kondeta nukumori ni deau hi wo_  
_Yubiori kazoete nemuru_

_Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo_  
_Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo_  
_Namida wa sagashiteru anata no koto wo_

_Hoshi wa shitteiruno? Sorezore no unmei_  
_Kyou mo nagarete yuku negai hitotsu_

_Kizu wa toki ga iyasu no ni kanashimi no kokuin wa_  
_Seigai kienai MISUTERI_

_Hitomi ni utsuru hon no isshun nazeka_  
_Umareta hoshi ga zutto saki wo terasu_  
_Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito_  
_Kagayaite iru Watashi no naka de_

**The flames grew stronger as Mayuri continued to sing and tears appeared on her face...**

**Hibari was hitting the barrier with his tonfas on the outside but was futile until Basil hit the barrier leaving a hole...which allowed Gamma and Hibari to jump inside.**

**Gamma: Princess! Mayuri!**

_Egao no ura ni kakushita hitoribocchi no kimochi  
Kama wa nai sore de ii no_

_Eien ni saku hana ga koko ni aru yo_  
_Dakishime nagara watashi koko ni iru yo_  
_Nido to aenakute mo daisuki na hito_  
_Sou kokoro no naka de hikari tsuzukeru_

* * *

Mayuri soon found herself being held by Hibari, her tears dripped onto the floor.

"Why." Was all Hibari could speak out, in fact his face was hidden from any visible view from anyone else watching. His face only stared directly at Mayuri's tearful face.

"I had no choice, Kyoya. It was my decision on doing this," Mayuri turned her head over to Yuni and Gamma, "In my world, this place was something we could never touch at all. Then there was this scene, I didn't like that scene at all. I didn't want everyone to be sad that Yuni and Gamma vanished for good."

Closing her eyes, Mayuri smiled sadly, "You and everyone else should know what my clone said. I wasn't supposed to exist here, that's why...I'll take Yuni's place, she still has a life for herself."

"But what about you!" Tsuna continued his eyes flared in desperation, "You had another chance and you want to waste it?!"

Mayuri shook her head as a sign of 'no'.

"I'm not wasting my life Tsuna. I wasn't supposed to be alive again. Now please...I need...to...go...now."

With her last words, Mayuri's eyes closed as her body suddenly slumped into Hibari's arms.

Mournful cries rang out along with the sound of Tsuna's everlasting rage against Byakuran as he fought to the end.

* * *

By the time Byakuran met his end...Tsuna and Yuni sat beside a body. The body of a dear friend. From another world. Her name was Suzuki Mayuri. She was held tightly against the person that treasured her the most. The one she never thought to have loved her from the start.

"Why?" Yuni cried gripping the ends of her cape, "You weren't supposed to do this..."

"Mayu-san." Tsuna glanced over at the clear pacifiers cradled in Mayuri's hands. When Mayuri held Yuni's hands at the same time, she took the pacifiers allowing them to continue absorbing flames off of her.

A short glow glimmered on one of the pacifiers.

_That color...! _

Tsuna said to himself in surprise, that pacifier glowing brightly was none other than Mayuri's teacher! As it glowed the other pacifiers began to glow in unison.

"Don't worry Sawada-san and Yuni. I have everything all covered."

"That's right, korra!"

A reassured smile crept onto the kind sky flame holder's faces as the rest of the Arcobalenos revived.

* * *

**Lazura: That's all for now! Next part will be up between Friday-Sunday!  
**

**Please Review.**

**PS: I'm sorry for updating this late! XP**


	17. A Bright Future & End of First Arc

**Lazura: I'm so sorry for not updating, but this week I had two tests by the end of this week. However what I was able to do during my free time, was type small bits of this chapter. So if the scenes may seem a bit out of place, it's probably because of me being ignorant of what I typed before. Also it seems that some people are voting for the KHR possible story I have up on my profile page! :) Which makes me happy, because I was thinking of typing another story after I finish my digimon fanfic since it's nearing it's final chapters. However by the poll it seems that the possible story I had for the digimon is winning as KHR is in second place. I will be looking over the polls, so choose wisely! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

"Eh...?" Tsuna's eyes blinked a few times, "Why, Michael is an infant?"

A giant green hammer was slammed greatly against Tsuna's skull.

"OUCH!" He yelped in pain.

"Dame-Tsuna, don't you realize it already?" Reborn pointed out as Leon returned to his shoulder.

"T-Then-!" Tsuna looked back over to Michael.

Michael nodded, "Yes, I'm the Star Arcobaleno. However my title has nothing to do with the situation we're in as of right now."

"Mayuri, would have been at the stand point between worlds if it weren't for the item she's wearing on her hair as of now."

"You meant that accessory Mayu-chan is wearing?" Kyoko remembered.

"Yes," Michael answered, "That item had some powers of the guardian that watched over the First Generation Star Guardian."

"He hoped that if a similar event, as to what the previous Star Guardian had done, his powers would be of some use." Michael walked up to Mayuri's body and plucked out the accessory in her hair.

"This crystal within the rose has the ability to hold the wielder's soul," Michael commented as a burst of energy sparked out of the rose to reveal a star shaped crystal.

"Will Suzuki-san be able to return with this?" Yuni asked.

Michael smiled at her as he placed the crystal in Mayuri's hands, "Of course she will, just wait for a while."

Noticing eyes of Reborn, Michael followed Reborn into the woods to have a talk as the others awaited for their friend to awaken.

* * *

"I had a feeling you wanted to know more about me right, Reborn?" Michael began.

"Of course. You promised to tell me once you had a student of your own." Reborn tipped his fedora slightly to show how serious he was.

Michael's form slowly changed back into that of a twenty year old adult, "Reborn...I am-"

* * *

_Mmmmn...is this the lane between my world and KHR? _

Mayuri wondered as she felt like drifting within the space.

_I feel as if I could continue to sleep here forever. _

Soon familiar voices sounded through her mind.

"Mayu-san!"

"Suzuki-san!"

"Mayu-chan!"

_Those voices...I know them._

Finally one voice completely went straight through her.

"Suzuki Mayuri."

_Hibari..._

_Kyoya! I-It's Kyoya!_

_And everyone else! _

Opening her eyes in a hurry she found herself surrounded.

By her dear friends smiling upon her return.

"I-I'm back!" Mayuri cried hugging Yuni who was covered in tears of joy.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

"Suzuki-san, I want to introduce you to someone," Chrome lead Mayuri to a girl.

Her outfit consisted of a black ensemble which were a black sleeveless dress that reached to her knees and knee length black boots.

"My name Keiko. Miki Keiko. I do hope that you can be friends with the me of the past." She held out her hand as Mayuri complied on shaking her hand.

"The same goes for me," She sweat dropped nervously, and wondered if her well being here caused a change in the story. Since M.M seemed to have been erased completely in this part of the story.

However more surprises seemed to have altered thanks to the short change in the story.

"Yeah it looks like your future selves have awoken..." Shoichi explained sweat dropping wondering how in the world this was possible.

"EH?!" everybody yelled upon seeing familiar, yet in the adult forms, people of their group.

"Woah...so tha'ts me TYL in the future up close..." Mayuri said as she stared at her TYL self.

"Hm~...But did you know that I'm getting married right after this!" TYL Mayuri giggled happily as she held onto TYL Hibari's arm

"WHAT?!" everybody went into shock minus TYL selves, Reborn, and Hibari himself.

TYL Hibari gave off a triumphant aura, but kept his posure the same as tonfas appeared on his arms out of nowhere.

"Hmph...Fight now." Hibari replied along with a huge murderous aura surrounding him while lashing the same weapons out as well.

As Hibari and TYL Hibari were fighting, Mayuri's face was red the whole time muttering about how she and Hibari are getting married.

"I-I'm getting married...I'm getting married..." Mayuri's mind swirled.

Yuni, Kyoko, Haru, and Chrome tried to calm her down, while the TYL selves of Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru are congratulating TYL Mayuri. When TYL Tsuna came out in hiding everybody(except the TYL selves) widened there eyes.

"J-Jyuudaime!?"

"Tsuna!?"

"OH IS THAT EXTREMELY SAWADA?!"

"B-Boss?!"

"That's Tsuna..." Mayuri slowly turned to the Tsuna of her time with an aghast expression,"TSUNA I DID NOT KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE SO HOT IN TEN YEARS?!"

"Hn."

"EH?! THATS ME?!"

"Of course idiot!" Reborn said as he slammed Tsuna down with a hammer.

Lambo and I-pin were asleep in Mayuri's arms the whole time.

* * *

**~Back in the Present~ **

* * *

By the time Mayuri returned to the present in her house.

She glanced over at her right hand to find three rings. The Vongola Star Ring and her box animals in the forms of rings.

"Welcome back," An adult version of Michael stepped in on the scene bearing a warm smile on his face, "Oh and by the way, congratulations on your marriage."

Mayuri's face blushed into a deep red hue as she screeched, "I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!"

* * *

**~The Next Day~**

* * *

hen Mayuri looked through the mail this morning there were letters from Dino, Vongola Kyuudaime, Aria, and Varia(from Lussuria) stating congratulations on her marriage.

This made Mayuri go through a fit before she headed to school.

"My..." Her face went into disgust leading her to throwing the letters down at the ground by the time she entered the house.

On her way to school she met up with Kyoko, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei that all congratulated her, but she went into a huge rage yelling that she won't be married until ten years later which caused some students to stare at them funny.

Around lunchtime, she stomped directly to the reception room with her lunch in hand, she went ahead on kicking the door down to reveal Hibari who just recently stopped doing paperwork after seeing his door burst open.

Mayuri slammed the door closed, marched up to his desk, and said, "CAN YOU TELL EVERYONE THAT WE ARE NOT MARRIED YET?!"

"No."

"WHY?!"

Hibari got up leaned near her ear and whispered, "Because you are mine."

Mayuri's face began to heat up as she stared blankly at the perfect who was smirking at her the whole time.

**_-Future Arc Fin-_**

* * *

**Lazura: First Part of the story has now ended!**

**Mayuri: Onwards to the Shimon Arc! :D **

**Lazura: I really have been also thinking of adding how Michael was able to find Mayuri in her world, but I really don't have a clue on how I'm going to incorporate it in the story right now since it involves Michael's love life as well. Yes, Michael the one that became Mayuri's guardian in the story. I mean you need to appear more dude.**

**Michael: As if the readers would want to know about me. *looks away***

**Lazura: Oh yes they do, because sooner or later you'll become a major character.**

**Michael: Darn it, why are you making me do this?**

**Mayuri: You need it.**

**Lazura: Because people need to love you more. Anyway...**

**Lazura, Michael, and Mayuri: Please Review! **


	18. Transfers! & The Start of the Second Arc

**Lazura: Okay truthfully I didn't want to touch this until Friday or Saturday to upload this...but then a dreadful reminder was shot at me. I had to go to my school's homecoming dance. :( I really don't want to go, however I don't like wasting money either so I might as well go. So I decided to upload this chapter ahead of time to catch up on the days I forgot to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

A young girl running for her life is shown on the scene screaming the words, "I'm sorry for being late!"

"I'll bite you to death!" a guy seen to be chasing the girl readied his weapons.

And why in particular is this girl being chased?

Well...

_I knew I shouldn't have played those RPG horror games at night! I ended up getting no sleep and face off an angry Kyoya!_

"Suzuki Mayuri!" Kyoya wasn't that far from where she was running.

"I'M SORRY!" She ran straight into the school building before anything else happened.

* * *

**Mayuri's POV**

* * *

"Ha~! Kyoya really won't give me a break..." sighed Mayuri as she slumped on her desk trying to get some rest.

"Well Hibari-san is Hibari-san." Tsuna stated as he tried to comfort Mayuri.

"Don't remind me..."

The teacher came in announcing that there were transfer students transferring from Shimon Middle.

_Shimon Middle...oh yeah...I'm guessing its the inheritance arc now... _Mayuri thought as she watched the amazing introduction made by Shitt P.

_Eh?_

Mayuri could have sworn that Enma was staring at her for a second there

_Did Enma just...? Maybe he's just scanning the room?_

However she just brushed the subject off.

* * *

**Enma's POV**

* * *

Enma had spotted a girl that looked a lot like the picture of a woman that his ancestor, Cozart Shimon, really loved in his private journals.

_So she is the second star guardian..._

Soon the girl's eyes seemed to notice his stare, and adverted his gaze to make it seem that he was scanning the room.

_Ack! She noticed me!...She does looks a lot like the first star guardian for sure..._

* * *

Michael was waiting by the door of the kitchen by the time Mayuri came back home.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Mayuri were going to be staying with the Kyuudaime for a while." Michael noted,"Don't worry I've told Reborn to cover you at school."

"Ah, I see..." Mayuri asked, "Is the reason for us staying with the Kyuudaime having to do with the Inheritance arc?"

"Yes, anyway you are going to need an upgrade with your rings in order to help the others?"

"Right- wait does this mean I have to go through more training?" Mayuri slumped on the kitchen chair

"No."

"Thank goodness," sighed Mayuri

* * *

**A few days later at the hotel...**

* * *

"Thank you two for coming all the way here." Kyuudaime thanked Mayuri and Michael

"No, it was our pleasure, so Tsuna will be part-taking the inheritance ceremony?" Mayuri wondered

"From what I heard from Reborn, he is too stubborn on accepting to become Vongola Decimo, however I know he will change his mind sooner or later."

"I see...so kyuudaime is Talbot here? I want to ask him if I can upgrade my rings." Mayuri asked

Kyuudaime remembered,"Oh...he will be here in a few days or so,"

"Thanks, Kyuudaime!"

"You are welcome," Kyuudaime responded,"If it's okay with you Michael, I would like to borrow Suzuki-san for a while."

"It's alright with me, I have to help Coyote soon."

"Now, follow me," Kyuudaime and Mayuri went off to a room surrounded by books.

"Wow, so many books!" Mayuri gasped.

Kyuudaime chuckled as he got out a white box,"Now I am quite sure you are wondering how I knew about your existence right?"

The girl nodded in agreement.

"Well it started off a long time ago, I was curious on what was hidden in this vault my mother locked..." Kyuudaime began to open the box,"You see my mother was inspired quite well by Vongola Primo that she did everything to search for any item that stayed in Italy. What she found was this."

Opening the box revealed old pictures of Serena, Vongola Primo, the first guardians, Elena, and two blurred faces.

The two faces that were blurred was a man and a baby. It seemed that the man was assumed to be Cozarto from Mayuri's perspective. However what her surprised the most was seeing pictures of a baby being held in Serena's arms.

"Did the first generation star guardian have a child?" She questioned the boss of the current boss of the Vongola.

"The pictures show the truth, but I hardly found any confirmation of whether that child had any children or so...even the name of her child was scratched out along with that blurred picture of a man."

Mayuri's eyes casted down.

_Then that child is really the child of Serena and the first generation cloud guardian, Alaude. I remembered how Serena spoke of her husband...however I didn't expect it to be really true! _

"Anyway, I would also want you to have this," Kyuudaime pulled out a small blue velvet box placing it directly onto her hands.

As she opened the box, Mayuri found a golden pendant along with a wedding ring.

"These were also from the first generation star guardian, I was able to find them thanks to Michael," He smiled,"Please do take good care of them."

Bringing her face back to Kyuudaime she continued,"I will. Thank you very much sir."

* * *

**At School...**

* * *

Hibari had noticed that Mayuri was gone for a while, so he went to ask the herbi- Tsuna.

Just his luck, Hibari spotted the spiky haired boy,"Herbivore."

Shock entered Tsuna's face,"W-What Hibari-san?!"

"Where did that omnivore go."

"Omnivore-oh, Mayu-san...well she..." Tsuna sweated beads trying to make a choice.

_Should I say the truth...or say I don't know..._

Hibari noticed Tsuna's fidgeting habit,"Herbivore, spit it out."

"I-I really don't where she is at the moment!"

"Hn...I see...now get back to class Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"H-Hai!"

* * *

**Two days later...**

* * *

"Talbot-san? Are you there?" Mayuri walked into a room that was said to be Talbot's.

"Yes my dear?" said the elder as he walked up to her.

"Can you upgrade my rings for me?" She opened her right palm to reveal her three rings.

"Let me guess...its for an upcoming battle ain't it?" Within his bandages Talbot's eyes glinted,"Hm, that ring on your neck?"

"Oh, I got this from Kyuudaime." Mayuri lifted the ring dangling off of the silver chain.

"Serena's wedding ring ain't it?

A look of surprise enveloped Mayuri's face,"How-?"

"Why I am the one who made that beautiful ring," Talbot gave a grin,"Other than that, I'm guessing that you'll be expecting more of my assistance, right?"

Mayuri nodded.

* * *

**At Tsuna's house**

* * *

"Ne, Tsuna-kun?" A certain red head questioned the spiky brown haired teen.

"What, Enma?"

"Who was that girl that sits right next to Sasagawa-san?"

"Oh, you mean Mayu-san?"

He nodded, "How come she hasn't been at school for a while?"

"She is helping Kyuudaime for the inheritance ceremony...or so what Reborn tells me..." Tsuna explained,"I'll introduce you to her if we see her at the ceremony!"

"Thanks..."

* * *

**Lazura: Next update will be uploaded probably Friday since Dance on Saturday...probably going to be writing fanfiction in the dance while everyone is dancing. ;D**

**Please Review.**


	19. Unexpected Intrusion

**Lazura: Bah! Tomorrow...no it's too close let me stay at home so that I can do fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**At the Garden area...**

* * *

"Suzuki-san, would you like to meet Tsunayoshi-kun, again?" Tiomteo carefully placed the weeds of the plants down in a basket,"I've invited him over for a visit."

Mayuri pondered as she watered the plants,"Mmmm, I guess I should..."

"I haven't seen Tsuna-kun in a while..." She placed the watering can down on the floor.

At the same time the elevator door dinged.

"Ah...here he is now," Timoteo turned around,"Over here Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Hi! Tsuna-kun!" Mayuri said while waving over to Tsuna.

"Eh?! Grandpa and Mayu-san?!" Tsuna responded giving a startled expression.

Tsuna, who tensed remembering Kyuudaime's guardians, received a glare from Coyote however Ganauche just laughs.

* * *

Mayuri noticed Tsuna was stuttering the whole time as they were having tea.

_It seems that Tsuna is really terrified of what result he may get from Timoteo if he turns down the Inheritance Ceremony _

As the current boss and future boss of the Vongola chatted Mayuri glanced down at her necklace. Both a ring and the golden pendant gleamed in radiance.

_I wonder if...I can use these against him? _

Frowning, she returned her focus back over to her tea cup.

_Then why do I feel like these items won't be enough to get Daemon's attention?_

* * *

**Somewhere Unknown...**

* * *

"I really wish you'd stop giving me that face Mayuri-chan," A joyful voice sounded within the area.

Mayuri 'tsk' in annoyance, "Whose to say that I wanted to see you of all people?"

"I only have one reason for being here in the first place," Her voice became serious as she spoke,"You better follow what I ask for Byakuran."

A cheshire cat grin slowly developed on his face as he grabbed a marshmallow out of nowhere,"Of course, after all I will be seeing Tsunayoshi-kun and the others quite soon~!"

"Hmph," Mayuri's heel clicked as she headed off, but before she left, "I'm definitely burning your marshmallows if you don't heal Yamamoto-san."

"Aw, don't be so cruel to me!" Byakuran whined playfully as he stuffed another marshmallow into his mouth.

* * *

**On the day of the Inheritance Ceremony...**

* * *

Mayuri, wearing her usual maifa suit along with a clip of a bunny with wings on it's back on her ponytail, came down the flight of stair of the castle.

Upon reaching to the grounds, Mayuri spotted Enma getting hurt by another Mafia Leader.

"Stop!" She intervened between them as her fan stopped his next blunt hit over Enma,"You shouldn't be doing that to any of the guests."

"Tch," He knew quite well who Mayuri was, thus leading him to retreat off somewhere else,"Let's go, it would be bad if we messed with that girl."

Sighing, Mayuri turned to face Enma lending a hand out to him,"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Enma's face slightly turned red for a moment as Mayuri helped him up,"Thank you."

Soon Adelheid and the rest of Enma's guardians came running in asking Enma, "ENMA! ARE YOU OK?!"

"I'm fine, Adelheid."

Adelheid thanked Mayuri, "Thank you for protecting Enma."

"No, It was my pleasure," Mayuri smiled at her,"I just don't like seeing cruel people doing that to others."

Suddenly Tsuna and his guardians came running over, "Mayu-san! Enma-kun!"

"Hi, Tsuna-kun!" Mayuri waved back at them.

"Mayu-san...you met Enma-kun already?" Tsuna asked.

"Well I saw some people about to hit him, and you know the rest Tsuna."

"I-I see...well Mayu-san this Shimon Famiglia Kozart Enma and-." Tsuna introduced, but he got cut off by the members of Shimon

"Aoba Koyo."

"Mizuno Kaoru."

"Ooyama Rauji."

"Shitt. P!"

"Katou Julie~"

"Suzuki Adelheid."

"Well this is awkward..." Mayuri spoke

"What is?" Tsuna blinked.

"Me and Adelheid-san have the same surnames...," There was a short dead silence among them,"...well I can just call you Adelheid-san, right?"

Adelheid just nodded back in response to Mayuri's thought.

* * *

The air around them soon created a murderous vibe as another person entered the area.

"It's rare for you to come." Reborn turned to the stairs revealing Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna yelped in shock.

"Someone attacked a student within school grounds, I will bite the perpetrator to death." Hibari responded at the same time his eyes narrowed over to Mayuri, "You."

"Ehehe. I'll be heading over to where Michael and Kyuudaime now! Bye!" Mayuri dashed off in terror.

_Shoot I forgot about Kyoya!_

"Tch...omnivore." Hibari said under his breath

"M-Mayu-san...really..." Tsuna sweat dropped watching her shadow fade away in the distance.

Enma stared at the fleeting figure.

_She's quite an interesting person...that girl...I can see what Shimon Primo meant about the star guardian, they sure leave a good impression on others._

* * *

**At the beginning of the Ceremony...**

* * *

"Michael, what am I going to do," Mayuri mumbled,"I think I'm missing something else that I need to get Daemon's attention."

"Don't worry," Michael pulled out an envelope,"Hide this in pocket for now, it's best to keep this one especially at your side."

Mayuri gave her sensei an incredulous expression, however she knew there was no time to question him anyway,"Okay."

By the time Enma and his family revealed their true goals, Mayuri stepped forward to face Enma as the remaining guardian left.

Standing protectively before the fallen, Mayuri questioned Enma,"Why, Enma?"

"Mayu-san...I'm sorry..." Enma apologized as he hit Mayuri's neck.

_Guh! I never expected Enma to have that much power... _

She last thought before fainting.

"MAYU-SAN!" Tsuna's voice was the last thing she heard before Mayuri had fainted.

* * *

Hibari gritted his teeth as he watched Mayuri fall into Enma's hands.

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING MAYU-SAN?!" Tsuna angrily glared at Enma.

"Her ancestor was Shimon Primo's first love." Enma stated.

Everyone(especially Hibari) widened their eyes...

"Meaning~ She is Enma's bride-to-be~!" Julie announced as he took Chrome along with.

Hibari was pissed off as ever after hearing what Julie said even though he couldn't move.

"This end for the Vongola and the beginning for the Shimon." Enma said as he carried Mayuri out with him.

* * *

**After Shimon had left...**

* * *

Talbot arrived just in time to tell Tsuna, "Mayuri knew that this was going to happen and asked me if I can upgrade your rings."

"Mayu-san told you..." Tsuna stared at the elder in disbelief

"Yes, do you remember seeing a clip on Mayuri's hair?"

"A clip...AH!" Tsuna just realized.

_Mayuri's Animal Clip!_

"Yep, that clip is the upgraded version of the star ring combined with her animal rings, however it depends on the owner that wields the ring...allowing it to change its ring form to something else like Mayuri's clip."

"Yeah...I understand now," Tsuna answered,"Please upgrade the rings!"

* * *

**Lazura: Wish me luck tomorrow at my dance :P**

**Please Review.**


	20. The Fifth Memory Key

**Lazura: It seems that the winner of my recent poll for possible stories is...Silent Assassin! :D Thank you to all of the people who took the time in voting for another KHR story! Now like I said in my profile page, I really don't have any pairing or even name for the main character since I said it depended on you guys who are reading this story in particular. I have a few things to say before I even start writing a small rough draft of Silent Assassin (SA):**

**1) The pairing can't be a TsunaXoc or HibariXoc. The reason why is...you are reading a HibariXoc story now, and the collaboration story I'm doing known as Fall for Me has TsunaXoc. It can be any other guy, as long as it's not these specific two major characters including AlaudeXoc. Plus it would be good for me to try and write a different story focused on a different KHR guy.**

**2) Now I didn't really come up with a name for her yet. Honestly no name is coming to me at the moment, so here's the chance for you the readers to pick a name for her. It doesn't have to be an italian name, I mean I haven't specifically dub her as a full on Italiano.**

**Since that's already out of the way, let's start the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR at all except my ocs.**

* * *

**After the First Memory Key...**

* * *

"...Mmmn?" Mayuri's eyes fluttered open the moment she awoke,"Was that, Vongola Primo and Shimon Primo?"

Sitting up, she found herself lying on a bed similar to what Chrome found herself on, except there was no sign of Chrome at all.

"Where am I?" Mayuri wondered.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a familiar red head.

"E-Enma?!" startled Mayuri got off the bed immediately, but found her shoulders being gripped by Enma's hands.

_Eh?_

Next thing she knew, Enma enveloped her into a hug.

"..." Unable to speak Mayuri returned Enma's hug not knowing what to say.

Time seemed to slow down at that moment.

However by the time Enma realized he was hugging Mayuri, he released the hug and began apologizing,"I'm sorry!"

He ran out of the room with a bright red face, stopping within the hallway Enma questioned his own mind.

_What in the world was I doing that for?!_

* * *

**Back at the room where Mayuri was...**

* * *

"W-What was that?" Mayuri sweat dropped, however a faint blush was painted on her face. Shaking her head in fury, Mayuri reminded herself to focus.

_C'mon Mayuri focus! You need to wait here for now otherwise you'll be in deep trouble if you leave this place now!_

After all Mayuri stare outside the window,"Now's not the time for love."

* * *

**Somewhere...unknown**

* * *

"That's right, after all...you aren't supposed to," A man's voice said,"Otherwise you won't be fit on holding that spirit."

"Hmph, such a pathetic emotion, for a stupid original," A girl's voice entered along,"However I can't wait to see her yet again. Suzuki Mayuri. My original self."

"Til the right time, right now we should prepare for the next trial..right, Yuki?" The man closed the image they were seeing, and started off in preparing for their arrival.

* * *

**Everyone watching the third memory key...**

* * *

"Boss!" A little girl called,"You received a letter from someone named Giotto!"

"From Giotto?" The red headed man asked the girl.

She eagerly replied,"Yup!"

"I wonder how many years has it been since," He said to himself as he gingerly opened the letter,"Giotto is now the boss a big family."

_Hi Cozarto, How are you?_

_I hope you receive this letter, since you have no fixed address...actually I'm supposed to have the free life you're leading right now, you know._

Cozarto chuckled upon reading his friend's thought.

_Now I've gained trustworthy comrades one after another. I'm sure you remember them quite well._

"Who else couldn't forget them," Cozarto commented making the other children along with adults around him question.

_And the bond of the family has gotten stronger. The organization has continued to grow bigger and bigger since. It's a giant organization that even the police can't interfere recklessly with. However it scares me sometimes whether this is really what I wanted to do...it makes me wonder if the Vongola that I created in order to save things precious to me has now become something fearful to people...I'd like to if there's a right answer...I'm sorry to make you listen to me whine, Cozarto since you are the only one who I can talk to about this...sorry to tell you this right after what I said, but actually the biggest war ever is coming up soon. As of right now, Serena is in no condition to fight now that she has a child to care for, and it'll be a dangerous even if gathering all of the Vongola Forces...I know that you're a boss leading fifty excellent members. Would you lend me your power? Cozarto, I'd like to see you too._

_-Vongola Primo_

Cozarto's eyes narrowed, and with determination burning in his eyes,"Wait for me Giotto."

"I'll be there to help you out."

* * *

**Over to Mayuri...**

* * *

"No way..." Mayuri blinked a few times after watching the third memory key,"Serena did had a child, and it was proven by that letter by Daemon."

"But...that child vanished without a trace after that incident, the incident that sent Serena to her death."

Mayuri wanted to cry to her heart's content, her ancestor could have lived and would've made a happy family. The moment Elena had died which caused Daemon to undergo a dramatic change started tearing their world out into pieces.

"I need to see them," She said to herself,"I think it's time I slipped out of this place."

Mayuri quietly walked over to the door creating a small opening to see if there was any of the Shimon family members left after the third memory key.

_I doubt that any of them would still be here after that memory. Although Daemon may be still within the building with Chrome._

Gritting her teeth in frustration, she closed the door placing her forehead against the surface.

_If I were to risk myself getting seen by Daemon...I would be in a lot of trouble. I guess I have to rely on the story line from now on, but I hate to leave Chrome in that state._

"Labu," Mayuri muttered as she touched her clip,"Please help me."

* * *

"I'm beginning to question the Shimon Primo's taste in islands." Mayuri mumbled as she slowly walked closer to the waterfall battle between Hibari and Adelheid.

Watching Hibari's successful moment of taking Adelheid's perfect band, she watched as the fourth key flew into the air.

The memory that will reveal signs of Daemon's betrayal.

**_The loser is Suzuki Adelheid._**

**_The battle is over, therefore that which was been entrusted by Giotto and Cozarto..._**

**_The Fourth 'Key' shall be revealed._**

**_Behold._**

Right there in the Vindice's hands was the fourth key...the ink bottle.

As the memory unfolded before them, Mayuri remembered...

_Once this memory is done the fifth key shall reveal 'her' death._

As soon as the memory finished, she took her time in hiding somewhere no one could sense her presence.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

* * *

_Now the battle has been decided, I present the fifth'key'._

_Behold._

A ripped paper that had a sky flame was revealed within the Vindice's hand this time.

Mayuri gulped. She wasn't prepared for what's to come.

* * *

**_The Near End of the Fifth Memory Key_ (Skipping the part of Daemon doing his evil deeds)...**

* * *

"Serena!" Cozarto shook Serena,"Wake up! Please!"

"Promise me Cozarto, that you and the Shimon Famiglia will always be the Vongola's ally no matter what generation." Serena eyes fluttered open for a short time, with her last bit of strength she asked Cozarto to promise her.

"You know that I'll always be Giotto's ally no matter what happens!" Cozarto reminded Serena, determination shined brightly within his eyes.

"Thank you..." Serena smiled one last time...then her heart stopped.

"Damn it!" Cozarto said as he punched the ground creating a fist imprint after placing Serena's body down,"You weren't supposed to die!"

"Cozarto!" Giotto and the rest of the guardians minus Daemon arrived.

Once they noticed Serena lying peacefully on the ground, Giotto hesitantly asked,"What happened to Serena?"

"I'm sorry..." Cozarto unfortunately could not respond.

Unable to face the guardians or Giotto.

Knuckle rushed over to Serena, checking for any sign of life...but it was no use.

Knuckle's face shown only pain as he turned over to the others,"We're too late."

Alaude simply walked over to Serena.

As he stood beside the unmoving body, Alaude gingerly took hold of her hand.

His face was unreadable, while the others bore faces of regret and sadness.

The scene ended as silence filled the memory.

* * *

**~End of the Fifth Memory Key~**

* * *

A loud cry entered the area.

It was none other than Mayuri.

As she stepped into the area, Mayuri's face was plastered with hatred toward Daemon,"This is your fault!"

Pointing a Sai at the mist user tears streamed against her face,"Serena's child would've had a family and you ruined it!"

She was about to charge at him when an arm covered Mayuri's face holding her back.

"Let me go!" Mayuri screeched thrashing about unable to see whoever it was that's holding her back.

"Stop." Hibari's voice sounded against her ear.

"B-But!"

He kept his hold on her as the next fight began, "Yamamoto Takeshi is facing him."

* * *

**Lazura: Sorry for the late update, but this whole week I'm undergoing a lot of stress for the time being. However I will still update this story as usual, but hopefully nothing stupid goes wrong this whole month.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
